<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enslaved by Bibilita, Jenna (Jennajen)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041189">Enslaved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibilita/pseuds/Bibilita'>Bibilita</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennajen/pseuds/Jenna'>Jenna (Jennajen)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bib &amp; Jen's RPS :D [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Captivatedlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Captivity, Emotional Manipulation, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Peru/Ruby, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans is Ruby, Underlust Sans (Undertale), Underlust Sans is Peru, Underlust Sans/Underfell Sans, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibilita/pseuds/Bibilita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennajen/pseuds/Jenna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lust Sans, now known as Peru, is a well known, well loved prince of a large kingdom. He has his father who is the king, Gaster, and his elder brother who is next in line for the crown, Pink. Everybody adores Peru, and he loves his family to bits. Technically, he has everything he could ever want.</p><p>But... oh? What's this? There's a thing called slavery in the next kingdom over, and Peru finds this out when he visits the kingdom. A pet to do whatever you say? Oh, he wants that. </p><p>And dear little sweetheart Peru always gets what he wants, no matter what.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bib &amp; Jen's RPS :D [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Peru used to be Lust, but he changed too much to be Lust anymore. He is his own character now, with his own universe and peculiarities.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This dark story, first and foremost, takes place in a kingdom. A very large kingdom, with a single very kind king and two sons, Pink and Peru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru was the baby of the kingdom. He wasn’t an actual baby, but he was incredibly spoiled. Everybody gave him everything he wanted, no matter what. He was the younger brother, too, so he almost never got training to become the king. This meant he was free all day, everyday, unless he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take extra training lessons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everybody wanted to spoil him and give him everything he wanted. He just had this charm to him that made it almost impossible to say no to. This, of course, easily made him a complete and total spoiled brat. If he wasn’t given what he wanted, he would throw a tantrum until he got it. It was just a good thing that he didn’t like taking people’s personal belongings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was an adult, not a kid. Despite his tendency to throw a “tantrum” if he didn’t get something he wanted, he knew how to be responsible. He knew how to have sex responsibly, he knew how to take care of creatures responsibly, and he knew how to be kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Oh yes, was that mentioned? Peru loved sex. It was practically everyday he would get a prostitute or a friend with benefits into his room and neither would leave for hours on end. He loved sex, and since he was the spoiled baby, people would be ecstatic to have sex with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recently, Peru and his older brother, soon to be king, Pink, went on a trip to another kingdom. This trip was for Pink’s training as the first in line to become king, but Peru went as well because he wanted to. Again, who would say no to the kingdom’s baby? He didn’t want to be without his brother and he was really excited to see what another kingdom would be like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Pink had a meeting and his training, Peru was free to explore the new kingdom with a guard trailing behind him. Peru didn’t mind the guard, he knew it was for protection. He knew the world outside his life in the kingdom wasn’t super great. But that wasn’t important right now!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru tried out food stalls and traveled into shops. He had a lot of gold on him, since he was the kingdom baby, so he got some souvenirs for his brother and him. He knew that Pink wouldn’t have much time to see the sights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing Peru noticed while he was out and about was the fact that there were apparently slaves here. Not many, it would be easy to overlook if one wasn’t thinking about it. Peru didn’t even know what a slave </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he was informed of such a thing when he asked his guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Somebody who was forced into servitude without a choice, huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it, the day was ending and Pink was finished with all his work. The two of them spent around an hour more discovering stuff in the new kingdom, and then went home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink went to bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru went to his own room as well, but he stayed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he acted fine and normal, he couldn’t get his mind off of one single thought; </span>
  <em>
    <span>slavery</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It hadn’t been long before the thought morphed into an idea of him having his own slave, somebody who was forced to do whatever Peru wanted without a choice. A pet, if you will, that was as smart as anybody else in the kingdom. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> that. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> that idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was how his newest obsession started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before he was pestering his father, the king, for his own pet. The king was probably the most stubborn when it came to saying no to spoiling his son, but even he cracked most of the time. Peru normally knew how to manipulate and get his father to crack, and that was what he tried doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“please, dad?” He begged, following after his much taller black clothed skeletal parent as he traversed the hall to the thrown room, “i promise i’ll take good care of it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peru, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>already</span>
  </em>
  <span> have two pet eels, one grown shark that lives </span>
  <em>
    <span>under your floor</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and a cat. You’re not getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> pet.” He sighed, exasperated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru whined pitifully, almost immediately causing his father to pause in his travel for just a second. “but that’s not the kinda pet i’m talking about! it wouldn’t bother you at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By this point, they had already been going back and forth for a couple days now, nonstop. While that was the longest anybody had ever been able to hold out against Peru, it was expected when the king finally broke with a long, drawn out sigh, collapsing on his thrown. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you can have another pet. What is it you’re thinking of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru smiled brightly, though it had already been expected that he’d win this argument. “well!” He draped himself over his father’s lap and received a pet to his head as his acknowledgement. “you know that kingdom pink and i went to a couple days ago?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the one that I sent Pink to for his training to become king. What of it?” He continued to pet Peru’s head as he started to multitask with writing the paperwork on his armrest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i saw something really strange and cool there! it was a person with a collar on doing work. i think my guard called it a slave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king paused and looked down at his son. “You want a </span>
  <em>
    <span>slave</span>
  </em>
  <span> as a pet? Peru, you do realize those are illegal here, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru smiled happily. “yeah! illegal by your law! so that’s why i came to ask you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not getting you a pet </span>
  <em>
    <span>slave</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His tone of voice held finality, and anybody else in the entire kingdom would drop the topic immediately, lest they want to receive the king’s disappointment. He didn’t normally pick favorites aside from his sons, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> pick </span>
  <em>
    <span>unfavorables</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru, though?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile on his face fell and oh no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was about to cry. “b - but you just said i could have it! did you lie to me?” He was sniveling and starting to get off of his father’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, the king pulled him into a hug. “No no no, okay okay, fine, you can have a pet, uh, slave. But only one, okay? And it can’t be a citizen of the kingdom. We have magic blocker collars for prisoners. You can have one of those.” Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t cry. The king could never handle it when his son </span>
  <em>
    <span>cried</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru smiled brightly and hugged his dad back tightly. “yay! thanks dad, you’re the best!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes,” He sighed, “only </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span>, though, okay? No more than that, or I’ll take them all away. Okay, son?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i promise!” And Peru didn’t break promises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then came the </span>
  <em>
    <span>plan</span>
  </em>
  <span>, hours later. Peru would pick out the guards he wanted to bring with him, minimum of about five, and he would leave the kingdom. He would have nothing else but those guards, a collar, and cuffs and chains. The guards were mainly there to hold the </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet</span>
  </em>
  <span> all the way back to the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hunt for a new pet began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And while Peru was gone, his father rewrote the law to allow only one slave legally in the kingdom, and to allow only one person to own a slave, Peru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru really was a spoiled baby.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. his new home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He's taken to The Room</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNINGS of rape/noncon.<br/>there is a LOT of rape/noncon in this fic<br/>but also no explicit sex scenes. so.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At least this last kingdom had been interesting. Ruby yawned and stretched as he prepared to sleep. He looked up at the sky, thankful it wasn't cold enough for him to have to pay for his stay somewhere. He wasn't as desperate as some of this kingdom's citizens, but avoiding spending money was a very welcome thing. He should really change his job. People didn't pay wandering mercenaries anymore.</p><p>But really, this last kingdom had been one of the most interesting yet. Ruby didn't remember ever seeing one with such an elaborated law about enslavement. It was an ingenious idea. And it seemed to work too! He snickered. Well, he didn't doubt many of them regretted their choices. It was on those occasions that he felt so lucky to have a free life.</p><p>Ruby would never be so idiot to accept a deal like that one. If he one day hit the rock bottom, with no shelter, no food and no way to climb his way out unless he became a slave? He would let himself starve. There were surely worse fates than starving to death.</p><p>Those poor dumb souls... So naive.</p><p>Ruby closed his eyes, making a pillow with his hands and already thinking about the next day. It was finally time to move on to the next kingdom. All he had heard around here was how everyone appreciated having the oh so illustrious prince Peru visit their kingdom. He was the prince. Not even the about to be king prince, just the prince. Ruby would have rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time if they were open. Prince Peru didn't sound any special for him until now. </p><p>Well, it didn't matter. Ruby would be far from all of this bullshit by morning. He let sleep take over his consciousness, his body well used to sleeping outdoors.</p><p>“oh, hello!” It seemed Peru didn’t need to look far. There was somebody right outside the kingdom! A really pretty skeleton, too! He sat right next to where Ruby was laying. “it’s nice to meet you! what’s your name? i’m peru. you’re really pretty.”</p><p>Ruby woke up confused and startled, not knowing what was happening. There was someone talking to him, as if people just showed up out of nowhere in the middle of the night to bother the peacefully sleeping skeleton everyday. Ruby blinked his sleepiness away, trying to focus on the other's words.</p><p>Six guards were standing behind Peru, silent.</p><p>First and foremost, before he chose to have this specific person as his new pet, he’d have to see if he liked his personality. Peru didn’t want to be stuck with somebody who’s personality he didn’t like. He’d have to end up punishing them a lot… and it just wouldn’t be good. </p><p>“i don’t think i’ve seen you before. are you from this kingdom?” He gestured to the kingdom they were near, Peru’s kingdom. If he was, then Peru wouldn’t even be able to take him in as a pet.</p><p>The first thing Ruby's slow brain processed was that the creature that so rudely woke him up was another skeleton. A well taken care of one. Pristine bones and all that, they looked like a baby. </p><p>He still had woken him up from a marvelous sleep. Ruby let out a low growl, about to start pushing him away to go back to sleep, when he saw the glinting shiny crown on top of their head. Ruby froze, utterly confused, and the confusion didn't fade away when the skeleton in front of him continued, revealing to be Peru.</p><p>Yes, <em> that </em> Peru.</p><p>Ruby's brain froze for one second, wondering what he might have done this time. Why had the prince come personally to check on him? He hadn't committed any crimes, had he? What? Was it illegal to sleep where he was sleeping? </p><p>His eyes immediately went for the six monstrosities waiting for him. As if just waiting for him to do something wrong and snap his neck. He gulped, only a distant part of his mind paying attention to what the only non-threatening soul there was saying.</p><p>It didn't mean he wasn't paying attention though, so Ruby had to repeat the words in his head to make sure he had listened right.</p><p>Pretty. <em> Pretty </em>. What?!</p><p>Ruby would be saying "fuck off" and running out of that surreal situation if it were anyone else, if just there wasn't six trained killing machines just behind the fucking prince.</p><p>Given the circumstances, Ruby decided to behave.</p><p>"I'm... Uh... I'm Ruby." he glanced at the kingdom just behind him, wishing he had left earlier. "Uh... No, I'm not from here."</p><p>There. He answered the questions. Could he go now?</p><p>Peru smiled ever so brightly and clapped his hands, his eyes sparkling. “that’s great!” He exclaimed, then raised one hand to shake. “it’s so nice to meet you, ruby! you have an amazing name!” He was thinking he’d keep that name, if he got him.</p><p>Ruby glared at that extended hand wanting nothing more than to slap it away from him and back off from that crazy prince. What was he even doing there? Shouldn't he be doing whatever it was that princes did in the palace? Sleeping? How did Ruby even get into this shit?</p><p>Ruby slowly raised his hand to shake Peru's, pretty sure that this was <em> not </em> how you were supposed to greet royalty, but not in the mood to try his luck with proper behaviour either. He glanced at the guards, checking if he hadn't accidentally broken any safety rules. The fact that they hadn't moved an inch somehow didn't make him feel any more reassured. </p><p>He was so much different than others, Peru could already tell. His eyes didn’t hold that immediate adoration for Peru that everybody else did. He looked like he didn’t even care for Peru. He had so much spirit.</p><p>
  <strike>Peru wanted to break that spirit.</strike>
</p><p>“is there a kingdom you <em> do </em> belong to?” He asked, tilting his head. If so, he might not want to take Ruby in as a pet… he wouldn’t want to get his kingdom on another kingdom’s bad side. That would just be bad for his dad.</p><p>Ruby turned his attention back to the ridiculously happy monster in front of him. He was <em> royalty </em>, Ruby had to keep reminding himself. Why the hell was he so glad to meet him?! That just made Ruby more nervous. He wasn't sure if he wanted to drain a prince's attention to himself. That… didn't sound like a good idea.</p><p>"I… uh… I'm…" Ruby really just wanted to give him whatever answer that made Peru give up on him, not caring about what that might be. He just wanted to flee, really. But what should he say? Yes? No? Would he be killed if he gave the wrong answer? "Uh… no…?"</p><p>He really hoped the truth hadn't just doomed him.</p><p>Peru's eyes sparkled and he smiled brighter, shaking Ruby's hand. "really? that's <em> perfect. </em> " There was a glint in his eyes, something almost <em> sadistic </em>. He didn't let go of Ruby's hand, though, and didn't give him much time to react to anything.</p><p>He turned his head and smiled at the guards, uttering a single word. "him."</p><p>Almost immediately, the guards were moving. Two of them were quick to pin Ruby to the ground, while another put the collar on him and one more cuffed him.</p><p>The moment Ruby's eyes met the other's, he knew he was in trouble. A shiver ran down his spine, his instincts screaming '<em> danger </em> ' like a red flashing siren, and Ruby decided that he didn't care that the guy was important, he had to <em> get away </em> from him.</p><p>Too bad he made up his mind a little too late.</p><p>He tried to pull his hand free, but the other just wouldn't let go, and before he could panic, he found himself on the ground, collared and cuffed. What? What was-</p><p>"Hey! What- Why- <em> Let me go! </em>" he growled, trying to break free from the guards pinning him down. It was no use, he was well at their mercy. Ruby refused to feel despair. He glared at the prince, his face morphed into an angry glower. "What are you doing?! I did nothing wrong!"</p><p>“oh, of course you didn’t do anything wrong!” He tried to soothe, a large smile on his face. He was incredibly happy with how this all was turning out. “what would make you think that?”</p><p>The last two guards stepped forward to both restrain Ruby and pick him up, and the entire group started heading back into the kingdom. </p><p>“in fact, all of what you said made me really, really happy!”</p><p>What? If that was true, then why was he being taken? What was he going to do with him? Ruby glared at that annoying smile, wanting to physically rip it off from the prince's face. </p><p>What answers? Ruby had given him his name, had told him he was not from there and that he didn't actually belong to any kingdom. How were that information so important? Was he taking homeless not-citizens for… something? Ruby didn't like this. He didn't like not knowing what would happen next.</p><p>Ruby growled once again, panic only starting to settle in when they started heading in the direction of the kingdom.</p><p>"Where are we going? Where are you taking me?" he asked with only a hint of desperation in his voice, still struggling to break free despite everything.</p><p>“oh, we’re going to my room.” Then he hummed and scratched his head. “though… maybe we should visit my dad first. i needa let him know that i got my new pet!!” He couldn’t help getting excited at the end, hurrying forward to talk to the guard up front. </p><p>His room? Why were they going to his room?! What was he planning to do to him?</p><p>Before Ruby could have the time to panic even more, Peru threw the next alarming words at him. His mind stuttered at the mention of his father, the <em> king </em>, but what truly broke it was the next sentence.</p><p>Pet. The prince got him to be his <em> pet </em>.</p><p>“can we stop by the king, please?” Peru asked the guard pleadingly, giving her big begging eyes as if she wouldn’t have done it anyways just from Peru mentioning it.</p><p>Expectedly, she smiled and nodded. “Of course, Prince Peru.”</p><p>Before Ruby got too overwhelmed by despair to do anything, he tried to conjure his attack. He didn't care there were six guards ready to stop him; if they were to kill, then so be it. "Pet" was too similar to what he had just been laughing the dumb beggars of becoming. Way too similar to what he had just sworn he would never be.</p><p>Ruby was already embracing death when he felt his magic backfire, and his body froze when a wave of pain passed through him. He wheezed through gritted teeth, feeling his soul go cold. </p><p>The weight on his neck was painfully obvious. This couldn't be what he thought it was, could it? Ruby tried to summon his magic once more, only to be shocked again. No, no, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. <em> No! </em></p><p>"Let go of me! I'm not going anywhere! Put me down!" Ruby started shouting, struggling with all he had, kicking — or at least trying to — anything that came close enough.</p><p>“could somebody muffle him, please?” Peru asked, starting to frown. They were walking through the kingdom, he didn’t want to freak any of the citizens out.</p><p>A guard pulled Ruby closer and stuffed a spare piece of cloth into his mouth, then duck taped around his head. Where did he get the ducktape? Peru didn’t know. Nor did he really care at the moment.</p><p>“thank you.” He smiled, then turned around and headed off to the king’s throne room, which was a small ways away from where they were. </p><p>He didn’t really want to muffle Ruby, but it wasn’t a good idea for him to go around protesting like that and scaring everybody. It would be much better for him to say all that he needed to say when they were in Peru’s room. Alone. Especially since his room was soundproof. Heh.</p><p>Ruby tried to bite the guard's hand when it came closer, but he couldn't stop them. Soon, he could only grunt. Ruby tried to beg for help with his eyes every passing soul, but they would all just stare at him and do nothing. Of course they wouldn't help. He was with their prince and they probably thought he was some kind of lawbreaker.</p><p>That was only humiliating. Ruby hadn't done anything wrong! Why was he cuffed, collared and muffled? He wasn't a criminal (not in this kingdom) and he wasn't an animal! He wasn't anyone's <em> pet </em>.</p><p>Not being able to do anything but at the same time not willing to go compliantly, Ruby kept fighting all the way to the palace.</p><p>After a while of going through the <em> entire kingdom </em>, Peru didn’t want a cart or anything to ride in, they finally stopped at the throne room.</p><p>The king was in a meeting, but that didn’t stop Peru from coming right up and giving him a hug. “dad!” </p><p>The king stopped talking mid-sentence to blink down at his youngest son. But he obviously couldn’t deny him a hug, or his attention. So, even though he was in the middle of a probably really important meeting, he ignored all of the people in the room in favor of hugging his son back and giving him all his attention. “Peru? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be gone for a while.”</p><p>“that’s what i thought, too, but i found somebody perfect <em> right </em> outside the kingdom. it was pretty lucky, actually. i’m gonna go bring him to my room but i thought i’d tell you first.”</p><p>Ruby could only stare at the monarch as he hugged that rotten creature. How could the prince act so sweetly while talking about enslaving him? How could he be so <em> happy </em>? And why wasn't anyone trying to stop him?</p><p>Ruby had never felt so helpless.</p><p>The king chuckled, obviously a bit uncomfortable with the thought of a slave in his own kingdom legally, but he would never say no to his son. Nobody could say no to Peru. “That’s good. Thank you for telling me.”</p><p>Peru smiled, then parted from his father and left the throne room, allowing the king to get back to what he was doing. Peru happily headed to his own bedroom.</p><p>He didn’t let the guards come inside, though. He relieved them of their duties and, once the door was closed and locked and Ruby and Peru were alone, he took his muffle off. “welcome home.”</p><p>Ruby had a brief moment of hope when Peru brought him to his bedroom and sent the guards away. The hope was gone when he realized that he was still cuffed and that the collar was still firmly attached to his neck. The prince took his muffle off and the first thing that came out of his mouth was a growl as he glared at the monster.</p><p>"What do you want from me? Let me go!" Ruby already knew he wouldn't be freed, not when the other seemed so happy to have him. He grimaced. "I am <em> not </em> your pet!" he would rather die.</p><p>“oh, but you <em> are </em> my pet now!” He smiled, stepped closer, and pushed Ruby onto his bed. “the door’s locked in a way that only i can open it. the entire room is completely soundproof. you’re <em> mine </em> now. but, if you’re good, you can be almost as spoiled as i am!” He grinned. He knew he was spoiled. “you can have so much that you want. if you’re good, that is. if you’re not…” He trailed off with a shrug.</p><p>Oh, he <em> hoped </em> Ruby wasn’t good.</p><p>Ruby fell when he was pushed, not being able to balance himself without the use of his hands. All the anger momentarily left him and he immediately tried to back away as far as he could go, alarmed. He didn't like how this was going.</p><p>Peru's words were not encouraging. He had no way out and he couldn't scream for help. This was not good, this was nothing good. Ruby grimaced at his words, disgusted by just the thought of being submissive when he didn't want any of this. He wouldn't pretend to be happy.</p><p>"Fuck you! I am <em> not </em> your <em> pet! </em> And I am not <em> yours! </em> " he snarled. If this idiot thought he could bend him like he did everyone else, he was very, <em> very </em> wrong.</p><p>Peru smirked. <em> Perfect </em> . Perfectly <em> not good </em> . "you'll learn with time," he cooed, then shoved Ruby back down and started to undress him. He was <em> excited </em>.</p><p>He had chains at the ends of his bed, and he connected Ruby's cuffs to them. Trapped. <em> His </em>. He took the rest of Ruby's clothes off with no problem.</p><p>Ruby's eye lights constricted to little pinpricks when the other started to take his clothes off, suddenly realizing what Peru wanted to do. He didn't have time to struggle before his hands were taken and attached to the chains, taking their use away completely.</p><p>"W-Wait! No!" he couldn't do anything to stop the prince from thoroughly stripping him. Ruby choked back a sound of distress.</p><p>"Stay away from me!" he didn't know if he would rather curl up to try to hide himself or try to kick his assaulter away. He ended up flailing with his legs, trying to keep Peru at leg's distance at the same time he scooted further away.</p><p>Oh, the struggle really was such a turn on for Peru. He licked his teeth and pinned Ruby's legs down with first his hands, and then his knees. </p><p>He had played rape games before with his friends with benefits and with prostitutes, but there were always safe words involved. That was fun and a turn on, yes, but <em> this, </em> the real deal, was so much more <em> exciting </em>.</p><p>"mine now," he purred, and the fun began.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bad Pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ruby held back a whimper after the other finally got off of him, doing his best to just curl up away from Peru. He hadn't cried during all that horror, but he wanted to now. He really wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he thought he was helpless before, he didn't know what 'helpless' meant. His hands were still chained, so he couldn't even try to hug himself like he wanted, Ruby couldn't go on total fetal position to block the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished he could close his eyes tight and pretend this was a nightmare, but the prince was still there, and Ruby didn't dare take his eyes off him, afraid he might try something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of letting those tears drop, Ruby bared his teeth and growled. He wouldn't let that bastard have the satisfaction of seeing him any more vulnerable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, he was still being like that? That was good. That meant it would be all that much better to </span>
  <em>
    <span>break him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Peru crawled over Ruby again, just because he was growled at. “you’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He cooed, quickly licking his teeth. He leaned away before Ruby was able to do anything like bite him, though. “you’re still going to be fighting me, and that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby started to panic when the other started climbing him again, that brief moment of fear passing through his eyes, thinking he would just start it all over again after having </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> finished. And then that disgusting creature </span>
  <em>
    <span>licked</span>
  </em>
  <span> his teeth and Ruby felt like throwing up. He didn't want any kind of contact with that </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But before he could take a hold of himself and fight back, the prince was backing off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby glared at him with as much hatred he could muster and spat in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>funny</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked </span>
  </em>
  <span>that Ruby was fighting him, as if mocking him, knowing Ruby couldn't do anything to stop him. </span>
  <strike>
    <span>Ruby refused to think about that now, he couldn't let himself break down in front of that monster.</span>
  </strike>
  <span> Well, fine! He would have his fight. If Peru was trying to make his life hell, Ruby would do his best to repay him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, a spitter? Peru could do with that. He simply licked the saliva that landed on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At around the same time, his shark came up and headbutted the floor below him. He blinked and looked down. “really? i fed you this morning!” The shark was obviously both hungry and interested in the new person in his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. “i’ll order you some food…” He headed over to the phone on the wall and called for feeding services.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby was about to cuss him when something distracted the prince. He looked down to see what it could be, only to find himself staring at a shark dead in the eyes. Ruby froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately tried to get as far away from the thing as he could, glancing at Peru. Who kept a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shark</span>
  </em>
  <span> in their bedroom? Who was insane enough to do that? Ruby looked back at the dangerous creature, that hadn't taken his eyes off him. He didn't like that stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru knelt down and knocked on the floor gently, easily gaining the shark’s attention. “don’t be like that,” he cooed, “ruby isn’t food. he’s mine. be nice. okay?” The shark just stared at him. Peru smiled back. Eventually, the shark swam down into the dark abyss of however big the tank was below Peru’s floor. He stopped being visible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at Ruby. “sorry about that! sharky's not used to new people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby just prayed he wouldn't become shark's food. Or maybe he should pray for it to happen. Wasn't that a better fate than being this thing's pet? Ruby was still naked and chained, and he was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>dirty</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He didn't want to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby didn't return the smile, just glaring at the other, scowling at his words. He would rather be food than to be his, thank you very much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru continued to smile at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not long after, there was a knock at the door. The food has arrived! Peru happily covered Ruby up just enough so that his beautiful naked body wouldn’t be seen and went to answer the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby was thankful he had been somewhat covered, not eager to be seen by anyone like this. Still, he cringed away when Peru came closer to do so, also not wanting to be touched by him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a chef that came in with a plate of very fancy and expensive looking raw fish. They handed the plate to Peru, not even glancing at Ruby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby didn't even try to ask for help, knowing that whoever was at the door wouldn't care. They were all so sickly happy to appease the little prince, Ruby couldn't understand it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru took the food and the moment Ruby landed his eyes on it, he was reminded that he hadn't eaten in some time. It was nothing too extreme, he wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>starving</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But he had been hindered from eating for a day or two. Maybe three.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby refused to acknowledge his drooling mouth, not saying anything and forcing himself to look away from that tasty looking fish piece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru looked at Ruby, at the plate, then at Ruby again, just as Ruby looked away. He smirked. “are you hungry~?” He teased, heading over to a trapdoor in his floor that he opened and dumped the food into. Hungry shark feeding, completed. “it’s probably best not to feed you raw fish, though. what do you want for lunch? you can have </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby didn't want to let him know he was hungry, but there wasn't a point in hiding it if Peru already knew. Still, Ruby wanted to spit at his face again and say he didn't want anything just to spite him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, though... He was already doomed, wasn't he? Ruby was not getting out of this, at least not that day, and he had just had some pretty bad moments only a few minutes ago. It wasn't much to wish for a good meal, was it? And what was his other option? Starve?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wasn't he just saying he would rather starve, though?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby watched as Peru threw the plate's content to the shark, eyeing the creature with an envious look. He gritted his teeth, misery battling dignity in his mind. He felt like he was being bought with the promise of a delicious meal, and Ruby refused to sell himself that short. He wasn't that desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you!" he said before he changed his mind. "I don't want anything from you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed, putting the plate on a little desk near the bedroom door and coming closer to Ruby. “are you sure? i mean, i </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> the prince of this kingdom, after all. any food i want, i can simply have it ordered to my door. that privilege is extended to you, now, as my pet. so…” He sat on the side of the bed and caressed Ruby’s cheek. “are you sure there’s nothing you want, beautiful ruby? you can have </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby just kept growling at him when he kept trying to convince him to ask for something. He would not fall to his lure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not your pet!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he hissed. How many times did he have to repeat that? He could dream with that as much as he wanted, but Ruby wouldn't accept this life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby shrunk away from his touch, instinctively trying to slap his hand away, only to be stopped by the chains. He hated how Peru talked about him. Ruby opened his mouth and tried to bite him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Ruby tried to bite him, Peru smacked him across the face. “bad pet,” He scolded, wagging his finger. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He got back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slapped him! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slapped him!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ruby growled at him, his soul burning in indignation and anger. Peru kept calling him his fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mocking him, laughing at his face because Ruby couldn't do anything to stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby balled his hands. If only he wasn't chained, the prince's face would be having a nice meeting with his fists. Ruby was sure he wouldn't be so happy then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you’re not going to say what you want? alright, i guess i’ll just get something. you’ll have to eat it whether or not you like it.” He headed back to the phone and started a call. Time to get lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha! He could try to make Ruby eat. Ruby wasn't opening his mouth for anything. He refused to accept anything coming from the sick bastard's hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru was craving… burgers. The best burgers in the kingdom. That was what he ordered, quietly telling the phone so that Ruby didn’t hear. He ordered a bunch of condiments of all different kinds on the side, such as ketchup and mustard and mayonnaise. Personally, Peru loved mayo. Buuut… he also liked to have different condiments from time to time. Who knew what he’d want now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little while after, there was a knock on the door. Peru went to answer the door, and came back with a plate of two giant, delicious looking burgers that looked extremely expensive. It was Peru’s favorite kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat on the edge of the bed and offered Ruby’s burger up. “you sure you don’t want it? it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>really good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. best burger ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby's resolve started to crumble when he landed his eyes on his favorite meal, his mouth salivating and his soul crying out for it, begging to be fed. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the smell was just divine. He could already imagine its taste, the amazing texture... Shit, a burger this perfect shouldn't be allowed to exist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he also noticed his beloved mustard at the side, as if just calling to him silently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eat me, eat me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The prince had said he could have it. He had said he could have it all, he was even asking him again, wasn't he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby looked from his face to the burgers, Peru's words echoing in his head. Really good. Best burger ever. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... I..." Ruby gritted his teeth, whining inwardly. It was not fair! How could he deny an offer like this? He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hungry</span>
  </em>
  <span>! He growled. "Fine! Give me that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru smirked. Well, that was easy. A lot easier than Peru thought it would be. Maybe this was one of Ruby’s favorite foods? Hm, the guy had great taste. He set the burger down for just a moment to lean forward and disconnect Ruby’s cuffs from the headboard of the bed. “the collar is connected to my magic link,” He warned, leaning back and giving Ruby his food, “if you try anything, i can shock you until you can’t move. ketchup or mustard?” He held up the two bottles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby swears he only had good intentions when he asked for the food. He really just wanted a good bite of that juicy thing and a gulp of mustard. But as soon as both his hands were free, he threw himself forward, jumping on the prince and landing a punch on his face. Ruby just couldn't let this opportunity pass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The burger fell on the ground, forgotten, but Ruby couldn't care less. His expression contorted in anger even though the feeling of hitting the bastard's smug face was simply amazing. The little prince deserved so much worse. So, so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ruby snarled, one hand around Peru's throat already trying to choke him while the other prepared to hit him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru was pinned to the other end of the bed and punched in the face, then choked, but… his reaction wasn't what Ruby would've expected. Peru gasped loudly as if in pain, grabbing at the hand around his neck, but then moaned. Magic instantly gathered at his pelvis and he started drooling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a while since he was treated this harshly, and he didn't even have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ruby. He loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was bad training if he let it continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled unnaturally wide and let his eye lights shrink to pinpricks. He looked insane as he looked up at Ruby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby's collar activated and electrocuted him incredibly harshly, while at the same time Peru changed their positions forcefully and pinned </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "</span>
  <em>
    <span>bad move</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he whispered, and their fun began yet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first sign that something went terribly wrong with his plan was that disgusting sound coming out of Peru's mouth and the disgusting expression he had on his face. The second and last warning Ruby got was his sharp smile and the sudden excitement for whatever Ruby had inadvertently started. He immediately regretted everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could try to backtrack and maybe apologize, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain</span>
  </em>
  <span> surged through his body. This was not similar to what he had felt when he tried to use magic, this was not similar to </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Agony</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the only word he could use to describe the horrible feeling that coursed through every bone, leaving him incapable of moving, incapable of speaking, incapable of </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p><span>The buzzing effect it left him with was not pleasant either. A distant part of Ruby's mind noticed Peru on top of him once again, pinning him to the ground with that vicious grin plastered on his face. This was too familiar and Ruby didn't like it. He didn't want that to happen again, he didn't want that to happen ever again. Ruby didn't want to admit it, but that grin scared him. It really, </span><em><span>really</span></em><span> did. His voice got stuck in his throat, the plead for him to stay away and don't do that cut by his own panic. It had been </span><em><span>less than one hour</span></em><span> since the other had put him through this, Ruby didn't want to go through that again, not ever, but most definitely not </span><em><span>so</span></em> <em><span>soon </span></em><span>after.</span></p><p>
  <span>Peru's next words just made him want to whine and cry. Ruby again didn't say a word through all of it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Getting Acquainted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: suicidal thoughts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the end of it, Ruby was once again chained up. This time, though, he had bitten a large mark into Ruby's collar bone. Beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed happily and sat back, content.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes trailed down to the floor and he pouted, moving off of Ruby to pick up the poor burger. "aww, look at what you did," he cooed, looking at Ruby with a makeshift disappointed face. But then he smiled. "don't worry, you can have mine. i can get another one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He checked the ingredients of the burger to make sure it wouldn't hurt his sharky, then dumped it through the trapped door. After, he headed back to the phone to order another burger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the burger was ordered, Peru headed back to Ruby. "now… ketchup, mustard, or mayo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The place where he had been bitten burned and Ruby just couldn't ignore it, even when all he wanted was to forget that that had happened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ruby didn't hesitate to curl up this time, bringing his legs up to try to block the rest of his body, his hands once more preventing him to do it fully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did Peru really think he still wanted to eat? Ruby stared at the ruined burger, fighting the urge to cry. He just wanted the other to leave him alone so he could feel sorry for himself for a few moments in peace. He just wanted to be able to curl up properly and forget the last few minutes. Hours? Ruby didn't know and didn't care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't answer anything when the other asked, just pretending to himself he wasn't there and that all of this was not happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru frowned and took hold of Ruby’s chin to tilt his face towards him. “not hungry?” He asked surprisingly gently, holding up the burger. “you were earlier? do you just want to wait a little bit? i’m probably going to need an actual answer, my precious pet. what do you want? do you want to eat, or do you want to wait?” He started petting Ruby’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby thought he would rather throw up right now. He meekly tried to twist his face to the other side when Peru tried to tilt it, but he couldn't summon the willpower to care. The prince was just going to have what he wanted in the end, right? He could just shock him again and make Ruby face him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That stupid annoying cocky bastard just kept talking. Did he ever shut up? Ruby couldn't ignore his existence if he just kept talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he started petting him, as decondescendently as possible. Ruby yanked his head as far away as he could, trying to kick him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't touch me!" he wished he could say it sounded more like a growl than a whine. He tried again. "S-Stay away!" yeah, damnit. Real threatening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru frowned. But… maybe it would be better to leave him alone right now. If he wanted to train his pet right, he shouldn’t push and overwhelm him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed Ruby on the teeth and uncuffed his hands. “alright,” He responded, giving his head another pet. He was sure Ruby knew better than to try to hurt him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby tried to not react to the kiss, his non-existent stomach curling in disgust as he clamped his mouth shut. As soon as his hands were free, he hugged himself and turned into a proper miserable ball of bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’ll go out into town for a little while, then. here.” He handed him a spare phone he just happened to have on hand, that had only one number on it. “call me if you need me. don’t bother trying to call anybody else, i had this specific phone on hand designed by my royal scientist friend so only that number will work. call me if you need me for </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. anything at all, ok? but you can’t leave the room, i have guards stationed outside both the window and the bedroom door and they won’t let you through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby ignored the pets, just curling up tighter, wanting to vanish.he also ignored the phone. Ruby wouldn't call him for anything in this world. Anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His escape plan was thrown out of the window quickly. What would he do? Run? Peru was </span>
  <em>
    <span>the prince</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no one would let him run away. Ruby was doomed to be there forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed on that fetal position and laid on the bed, finally letting his tears come as he just stayed there, despondent. What had he even done to deserve this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby's eyes trailed to the opening of the shark's tank, wondering how bad would it be if he just… jumped. It couldn't be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru smiled softly and kissed Ruby’s forehead. “okay. i’ll be back soon, my pet~” He purred, then backed away and left. Before he closed the door behind himself, he remembered to mention; “feel free to have the burger whenever you want. it’s your food, after all.” And then the door shut, leaving Ruby all alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru grabbed the burger from the server who had just gotten to his room with a bright, “thank you!” And ate it as he headed towards his brother’s bedroom. He wanted to hang out with Pink for a bit and maybe tell him about his new pet! If Pink wasn’t in his room, then he was most likely in his classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby stayed frozen as a statue for a few minutes before moving, the insulting title urging him to do something. He refused to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was not a pet and he will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the obvious traps (no way he could simply run away by the door or the windows, even if Peru's words made it tempting) and the burger, Ruby went straight to the shark. He watched the waters below him, not seeing the creature anywhere. Ruby opened the tank's food lid, contemplating the surely freezing dark water. He trembled, thinking about what he was about to do. Was it better? Really? Maybe being the prince's pet for the rest of his life wasn't that bad after all, maybe-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No! What was he thinking? Did he want to stay there waiting for the other to return and- </span>
  <em>
    <span>and-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No. With a decisive nod, Ruby jumped. He was suddenly surrounded by frigid water, all his senses muffled by it. He turned to the darkness below and started to swim in its direction. If he didn't find the shark </span>
  <strike>
    <span>if the shark didn't find him first</span>
  </strike>
  <span>, he could at least drown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shark was busy happily munching on the food his amazing skeleton had given it. It had been, actually. Now, it was busy watching Peru’s newest pet with avid curiosity in the darkness that was its home. This pet was different, somehow. Peru kept calling him a pet, but he was physically super close with it like he was with his, er… friends with banifates? Or something? Whatever Peru called it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This new pet was left alone to probably discover the new place on his own, and the shark got excited when it spotted him coming to its trapped door! Did it want to meet? It eagerly swam towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment he was in the water, the shark eagerly headbutted his chest in greeting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello!</span>
  </em>
  <span> It tried to say, happy it could have a new person it could meet. But… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aren’t you an air breather? What are you doing underwater without the stuff Peru always wore?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru always had some sort of suit on, a mask, a tank, and fins whenever he came into the water. The shark remembered a couple times when Peru didn’t do that, he needed help getting out of the water. Oh no! Was the airbreather going to die if he stayed underwater? The shark couldn’t let that happen to its new friend!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It tried nudging him back to the surface, where the trapdoor was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby was found by the shark quickly, being hit on the chest with a strength that made bubbles of air escape him. Well, it was fine. The quicker he ran out of oxygen the better. Ruby faced the dangerous creature, just waiting for it to open its mouth and end him. At least the cold water would numb the pain a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and just stayed there, bracing himself to the feeling of sharp teeth sinking in his bones. Instead, the shark kept nudging him, pushing him to the wrong direction. What was it doing? Didn't it want to eat him? Was he so disgusting already that not even the shark wanted him anymore?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby struggled, not caring if he would anger the sea creature. That would be great actually. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eat him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That's what sharks are supposed to do! He tried to swim to the bottom of the tank, not sure how deep it was. Was it enough to crush him with water pressure? Was it enough that even when his instincts kicked and he tried to swim back for air, he wouldn't be able to? Ruby hoped so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shark swam down with the skeleton and gently grabbed him in its mouth. Silly air breather! Did it think it was a water breather? The shark swam him all the way back up to the surface and sat him down on the floor of Peru's room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There. Safe now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ruby was grabbed by the shark, he thought it had finally seen reason and that was it. He didn't expect to be brought back to the surface. Ruby just sat there, not believing it. Of course even the fucking shark would ruin his plans of dying. It was just his luck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He growled and got up, going for his burger. If he had to stay there, the least they could do was give him good food. He munched it angrily, not even paying attention to the taste. He didn't want </span>
  <em>
    <span>food! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wanted to get out of here and never come back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby looked around, wondering what else he could do. He was sure trying to escape would take him nowhere, it would probably get him in trouble, somehow. He gritted his teeth. He wouldn't just stay there and wait for that lunatic to come back and torment him, like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ruby started pacing around, thrashing the bedroom and breaking anything breakable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shark was confused. Now the skeleton was angry? Did it do something wrong? It swam back underwater and started to follow after the skeleton, swimming under his feet. What was going on? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby looked down at the shark watching him. Fuck him too! He wasn't helping! Ruby tried to kick the glass and break it, but it was too thick. It didn't stop him from throwing things to see if it would crack eventually. He started screaming out of frustration, because why not? No one was there to stop him. He wanted this room to burn down and take him along.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ruby is struggling with settling in his new home UwU</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. biting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this really isn't how you train a pet</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peru came back to his bedroom practically destroyed and his shark watching Ruby with ravid interest. Peru sighed. Well, what did he expect? He just brought Ruby home, after all. An untrained pet was bound to destroy his surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An untrained pet that needed to be punished and retrained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as he genuinely didn’t care if his room was destroyed — he could always have some of his favorite servants come in and clean it up and even give him new stuff — he couldn’t leave this unchecked. He wanted a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tsked as he wandered in. “wow, what a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mess</span>
  </em>
  <span> you made here, dear pet~ i’m afraid i can’t let this go unpunished~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby froze in the middle of throwing things. He had a large object he didn't know the use for in his hands, held on top of his head. He turned around and there he was. The prince. He shouldn't be afraid of him, but he couldn't not give a few steps back and deny his trembling legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made up for that by growling at Peru and throwing the thing in his hands at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-Stay away!" he searched for more things to throw while he vehemently tried not to think about "punishment". He didn't care about punishment, it was all worth it! The prince could shock him all he wanted, Ruby wouldn't regret doing anything that annoyed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru dodged effortlessly and advanced on his precious prey. “careful~ if a guard saw you doing that, they’d be pissed. thankfully, there are no guards in my room. just you,” He backed him to a wall and leaned close, “and </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out a pair of cuffs. “now, are we going to do this the easy way, or the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard way?</span>
  </em>
  <span> personally, i prefer the hard way~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby backed away until he couldn't anymore, getting trapped again by that looming figure. He felt like breaking down crying again, in front of Peru this time, just offer his hands and be done with this. It would be even better, the prince wouldn't have the pleasure to have things the way he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no, he refused! He would fight until his final and bitter last breath. Ruby wouldn't be compliant to things he didn't want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Body still trembling, he faced him with a scowl and tried to run to the other side of the room. It was just delaying the inevitable, he knew, but he wouldn't go down happily and obediently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru giggled and followed after him in a slow walk. “you’re so cute, you know that?” He cooed, inching his way closer. “my adorable pet~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was fine with playing this game of keep away. “you think you can stay away from </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He chuckled darkly, advancing on his prey. “you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, dear ruby. you were mine since you first took my hand!” He gestured to said hand. “you’ll never be able to escape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if Ruby knew all of that to be true deep down, he didn't want to listen to it! Don't say it! What was his problem? Cute? Ruby just wanted to show him how </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span> he will be when he starts crushing his bones into dust!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body just froze when he thought about the last time he had tried something similar. So he just growled and kept backing away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up! I'm not your pet! And I'm not yours! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby felt stuck. Trapped. He would be caught sooner or later and he felt the anxiety rising. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he couldn't stop him, okay? He couldn't use his magic, there were dozens of guards waiting just outside that room and the fucking collar would render him useless. He couldn't run away, but what was he supposed to do? Give up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby felt panic fill his soul and that urge to cry came back. He didn't want to be caught. He didn't want it to happen, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn't want it to happen, but it was happening </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyway. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He just wanted Peru to go away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to keep saying that, wasn’t he? Peru jumped forward and grabbed hold of the collar, the thing that made Ruby </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and yanked him forward to forcefully kiss him. He really should get a tag for Ruby’s collar. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He responded possessively, pulling Ruby just a little bit closer. “and now i’m gonna fuck you, because you still in trouble for breaking all my shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby startled when Peru suddenly grabbed the collar and almost fell, making it easy for the other to kiss him. That disgusting tongue pressing against his teeth. Ruby felt tempted to open his mouth just to bite it, but he wouldn’t risk it. There wasn’t any part of him that wanted to be this close to the prince. He immediately tried to push him at arm's length and turn his head away, wanting to spit any lingering trace of Peru’s saliva. Ruby let out a high pitched whine at the next words, distressed, and his struggles to push him away and run got fiercer in a blink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Let me go!” He was not going through that again, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He couldn’t say he was surprised to find everything trashed, right? What did he think would happen? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby grabbed the hand holding on the collar and dug his claws in it, trying to make Peru let him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment pain started to come from his wrist, he shocked Ruby just enough to loosen his grip. He then harshly shoved Ruby up against the wall and tsked. “don’t worry! i’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> mad that you destroyed my place! i genuinely don’t actually care, i could just have my favorite servants come in later to fix it! but.” His smile turned dark and there was a terrible glint in his eye. “i can’t have my dear </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet</span>
  </em>
  <span> go </span>
  <em>
    <span>untrained</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand slipped into Ruby’s pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby yelped with the sudden shock and couldn't react when he was shoved against the wall, just grunting in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he wasn't angry, then why? Was it just for the sake of proving a point? Just to show Ruby what happened when he tried to fight back? It was not fair! What did he expect him to do? Ruby wouldn't stop fighting, not when he knew what happened if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The distressed whine just got louder when the other got his hands where Ruby didn't want him to. He kicked his legs and tried to claw Peru's face, accidentally getting his fingers inside his right eye socket. He pulled at it with all his strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru hissed and grabbed hold of Ruby’s wrist so he would stop pulling. “wow.” He frowned. “and here i thought you’d have rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> have the cuffs on. guess you do want them on, after all.” He shocked Ruby enough just so his grip would loosen, then pulled away and stepped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned right around to grab the cuffs from the bed.</span>
</p><p><span>Ruby held back the scream when the wave of shock hit him, and started to pull his hands, trying to free himself from the other's grasp. How could Peru trap him so easily? Was Ruby that dependent on magic? He eyed the cuffs with panicky eyelights, knowing they would soon take away the little freedom he had and Ruby would be forced to stay there and just put up with anything the prince wanted to do to him. No</span><em><span>.</span></em> <em><span>No, no, no, no, no-</span></em></p><p>
  <span>Ruby screeched, mumbling the words out loud without realizing it, and started kicking him, throwing his weight back, trying to run for the door even knowing it was probably useless and that there were guards waiting for him outside of the room. He didn't want the cuffs! He wanted to be free! He wanted the skeleton monster to leave him alone and let him go!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru just stood there and watched Ruby for a second, a smile on his face. His dear, adorable pet thought he could get away! He couldn’t. It was impossible, now. He slowly advanced on his scared prey with his hands, that were holding the cuffs, behind his back. “now now~” He cooed, stepping just that much closer, “you’re only making this worse for yourself than it has to be!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realizing it wouldn't work and with Peru's words just making him feel more trapped and helpless, Ruby stopped trying to pull away. His soul sank in despair and beat fast, as a rabbit's about to be eaten by a wolf. Instead of trying to run away, Ruby jumped on him, his last desperate try, and went straight to the neck, biting it as hard as he could, hoping to maybe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, kill him. He was doomed anyway, if he was going to be sentenced to death for killing the prince, he at least wouldn't have to deal with all the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru gasped heatedly as he was pinned down and bitten, for a second not even doing anything. He was lucky that Ruby </span>
  <em>
    <span>just so happened</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have missed an important point of his neck. But he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> find a perfect place to </span>
  <em>
    <span>mark</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Though he knew that it wasn’t supposed to be a mark, intent wise, but it kinda was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pet marking what was his. Peru really liked that. He’d be sure to show it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But… Peru has never given him permission to, and he knew Ruby wanted to kill him. That was a no no. Peru, expectedly, shocked Ruby just enough to get him to let go, then flipped their positions and pinned Ruby to the ground by his neck. “lovely mark~” He cooed, “i love it! but i </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> like that you bit me with the intent to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grip on Ruby’s neck tightened as he used his other hand to rub the mark. He moaned, softly. “it really is a nice mark, though. i love it. next time, though, you should prooobably ask permission first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby grunted, and tried his best to not let go, knowing once he did it, it would be over. In the end, none of his efforts were enough and he let go with a gasp of pain, already knowing he had just condemned himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The frigid fear born from knowing what was going to happen next made him want to throw up, but Ruby couldn't, not with the other strangling him. Now that Ruby knew he had failed, all he could think about was how stupid he had been to think it could maybe end well. He just wanted to undo all he had done and try to make the consequences a little lighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the fucker had liked it! Ruby couldn't hold back the frustration tears. He had tried to kill him, and it had been so pathetic that the prince had </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> with it. And now Ruby was there again, with Peru on top of him </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he couldn't do anything about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whine that tried to escape him got stuck in his throat and even after Ruby decided that he didn't care, that he just wanted things to not happen and that pride didn't matter anymore, no sound would leave his mouth. He tried desperately to apologise, to say "sorry" or anything that could make the prince change his mind, but the words just wouldn't form. There was nothing he could do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh, dear, don’t cry,” Peru murmured, licking Ruby’s tears. “or, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>do cry</span>
  </em>
  <span>. your face is so beautiful when it’s all screwed up with tears. beautiful and adorable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he saw Ruby trying to say something, he tilted his head and loosened his grip just a little. “yes, dear pet?” He asked, his hand trailing down to trace Ruby’s ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No! He wasn't- well, if he was adorable like this, then Peru had to have some mercy, right? He- He would be merciful, </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Ruby for once didn't try to stop his tears, in hopes that would count for something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped for air as soon as the grip on his neck loosened and allowed him to, but Ruby didn't wait for the prince to change his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I swear I won't do it again!" the words were spilling from his mouth before he could give himself time to have second thoughts. Ruby crushed down with ferocity the humiliation he felt. He couldn't have that getting in his way now, he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>go through those things again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“awwwe,” Peru cooed and gave him a kiss on the teeth. “don’t worry, my lovely pet! i’m not mad at you for giving me a mark. in fact, i’d absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you did it again sometime! what i </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> like was that you bit me in an attempt to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. and, to a lesser extent, i don’t like your efforts to get away from punishment by inadvertently making it so you got punished </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. really, that was just a bit stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he smiled and pet his head. “don’t worry, though. all will be forgiven after your punishment! now, floor or bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby's hopes got crushed as Peru looked at him with a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! I-I-! I won't try to run away again! I- I won't-" he couldn't sob, he had to convince the prince that the punishment wasn't needed, he had to- to- he had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> something! But that pathetic whine just kept growing inside him and he had to let it out somehow. Well, at least the tears were adorable, right? "I d-don't want to…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't want any punishment. Punishment didn't sound good at all, and the other had just said running away made it worse. In other words, he couldn't try to escape either. Anything Ruby did would just get him deeper and deeper in shit. There wasn't a good outcome waiting for him anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh no no! ruby, dear,” Peru caressed his face with that ever present smile. “you’re not being punished for trying to run away from me! that would mean there was a chance you could </span>
  <em>
    <span>escape</span>
  </em>
  <span>. even if you do get away, which you can’t, i’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>catch you. you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand traveled down to touch the marks Peru had put on Ruby’s body. “these marks are proof of that! even if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> get out of the kingdom and you do get the collar off, you’ll forever be </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span> because a part of me is on you that you’ll never be able to get rid of! isn’t that </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” His smile seemed almost insane right now. “and i plan on adding so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” His hand toyed with a rib that was for now clear of marks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. It seemed he got off topic. Well! Time to get back on topic. “the point is, i’m not upset that you tried running away. i’m upset that you tried to get out of what </span>
  <em>
    <span>used</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be a light punishment for breaking my shit by attacking me. that’s a big no no and you’re going to learn that even if i have to, heh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pound</span>
  </em>
  <span> it into you. now, floor or bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru's words and smile somehow managed to fool Ruby into hoping once more before the hopes were cruelly shattered into dust yet again. He wasn't even being punished for trying to run away, that wasn't even something deserving of punishments. Because Ruby was just doomed to be-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An unpleasant shiver ran down his spine as Peru traced the marks and the reminder that Ruby would never be able to get rid of them didn't help him stop sobbing. It was true, wasn't it? He was ruined forever, he would never be able to erase those marks and he would never be able to erase these memories. He was just sentenced to suffer for it for all eternity until he died. Listening to the other cheerfully talk about it as if it was the best thing in the world made him sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby started squirming when Peru touched his rib, saying those words with that crazy expression on his face, as if the thought was just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>entertaining</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No, no, he didn't want-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby just felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That pun was not amusing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! I won't attack! I won't attack you again! I just-" his non existent stomach was churning and he felt like throwing up. He was just making it worse, wasn't he? He should just accept it before he got the prince to lose his patience. "Just this once? Just- just don't do it, please?" Ruby- he didn't want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>choose </span>
  </em>
  <span>where his torture should happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru gave Ruby’s teeth another kiss. “i’m afraid that’s not up to you. while i want to trust that you won’t do it again, i can’t just let bad behavior go unpunished. we both know that’s not a very good training method. you reward good behavior, and you punish bad behavior. that’s just how it is. now, i’ll ask one more time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>bed or floor</span>
  </em>
  <span>? if you don’t pick, i will, and i might just end up picking something a bit worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby whined. He wasn't escaping this, was he? The prince wasn't relenting, Ruby had already dug his grave and he had made it extra deep to make things worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to not react to the kiss, willing his face to not contort in disgust or something pitiful. Did it even matter which one he should choose? It would all lead to the same thing, Ruby would end up miserable anyway. Why did it matter if he was miserable on the floor or on the bed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he didn't want to risk making things worse by not answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I…" he swallowed, trying to make himself choose. He didn't want Peru choosing anything, because he would always choose the worse. He felt his eyes sting. He still didn't want to choose! It was not fair! It didn't even matter, the prince just wanted Ruby to say it for his own amusement. "Bed…" he managed to choke out. It didn't mean he wanted this, Ruby told himself. Just because he said he preferred the bed, it didn't mean he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> it to happen on the bed. He didn't want it to happen anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed just postponed his suffering for a little bit longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh good boy,” Peru purred, leaning down to kiss Ruby one more time before getting off of him and pulling him up. He still had to give him a rather hard punishment, but it was made a little bit lighter from Ruby deciding what he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buuut that didn’t stop him from pinning Ruby down and raping him. He even made sure to mark him twice, once on his upper arm and another on a lower rib. It looked great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was half tempted to carve his name into Ruby’s shoulder blade, but he figured he wouldn’t do that just yet. No, he’d leave that for when Ruby required a harsher punishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby tried to just let it happen and be fine with it, forget that this was a bad thing. He didn't even have his hands chained this time. If he wanted to, he could just push the prince away, he could just claw him and-</span>
</p><p><span>No, that didn't make him feel better. Ruby held back a sob. He couldn't</span> <span>do </span><em><span>anything</span></em><span>, even when he was apparently free, because that freedom was a lie. It just made everything </span><em><span>worse</span></em><span>, actually, because it gave him the possibility to choose between trying and not trying, when he knew he </span><em><span>couldn't</span></em><span> try. Trying just made things worse in the end. So he had to lie there, knowing he could fight, and don't do it.</span></p><p>
  <span>Ruby just stayed still as Peru marked him even more with permanent scars, wishing he at least had the excuse of not being able to use his hands for not doing anything to stop him. He just stayed there as Peru raped him, hating himself for not fighting back, but unable to force his limbs to struggle and make things even worse than they already were.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. the brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They meet Pink</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the end of it, Ruby just curled in a ball, his default position by now, and let himself cry in silence. He didn't want it anymore. It hadn't even been a full day since he had met the prince, had it? Ruby couldn't live like this. He couldn't put up with life when he knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was how his days were going to be filled from now on. He didn't want to be forced to put up with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ohh, ruby you did so good!” Peru cooed, cuddling his adorable ball of pet close. The fact he was in a ball just made him smaller and cuter. Adorable. “i’m so proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found that he was really starting to like his Ruby. Perhaps even more than anybody else he’d ever had sex with. Well, easily more than anybody else he’d had sex with. He really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> liked Ruby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And anybody else who tried to get close to Ruby if he ever took him out would pay the price. Thankfully, he didn’t plan on taking him out anytime soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hm… it’s about time i usually go to bed. do you want to sleep, ruby? or stay up together a little longer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru's compliments just made him more miserable. Oh, he was being a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good pet</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now, wasn't he? Ruby didn't want it! He wasn't a pet and he didn't want to be good! He wasn't good! He balled his hands in fists. He didn't want the prince to be proud of him! He wanted Peru to hate him just as much as Ruby hated him, he wanted Peru to find him troublesome enough to let him go! </span>
  <span>But at the same time, he didn't want it, because being bad meant he had to suffer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of Peru cuddling him made him feel disgusting. It was supposed to be over now! Ruby didn't want him touching him. He whimpered, but he didn't try to stop him, just curling tighter around himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-Sleep!" he answered as soon as he was given the choice. He wasn't tired. Far from it. Ruby didn't feel he could sleep anytime soon. But he didn't want to spend even one more second awake in the presence of that monster, he didn't want to spend time with him. He didn't want to have to live his nightmares while awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru smiled and pulled the blanket up over the both of them. "goodnight, then," he murmured, kissing the back of Ruby's neck before falling into a light sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He actually ended up sleeping really well, having Ruby to cuddle like this. It was so nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snored softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby couldn't sleep. He wouldn't be able to sleep alone, much less with that- that </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>clinging to him. He just felt so tired, but at the same time so disgusted. It felt as if he was too vile to be able to live with himself. How was he still existing? His soul should just auto destruct. Now was a good moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His soul didn't suddenly crack in the middle of the night though. Ruby was still very much alive and he could feel every little movement from Peru at his back. He took advantage of the other unconsciousness to cry in peace as he wished there was a limit for how miserable a person could be before they auto combusted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared into nothing as he tried to think of his choices. He could… he could… Why did it suddenly seem as if he couldn't do anything? He could do as the prince wanted to and be a good pet for him. He could… Die? Would the shark get tired of him if he just kept jumping on the water? Was there something he could quickly kill himself with in the room? Were they high enough that he would die if he jumped out of the window? Would the guards kill him if he tried to escape? Or- or maybe he could make Peru angry enough to shock him to death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, dying seemed much better now. Ruby should try it when he next got the chance to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru woke up slowly and content. He had his adorable pet in his arms and he was happy. Even though there was now knocking at the door. Peru whined and shoved his face into Ruby’s back. Noo! Go away, he wanted them to go awaayyy!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they just kept knocking. Peru eventually sighed and got up. He had been naked, so he put his robe on as he headed for the door. “what?” He demanded when he opened the door. It was Pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, brother!” Pink exclaimed brightly, barging in like he did. It was a good thing Ruby was covered. “Where have you been all day yesterday? I haven’t seen you around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby squealed and tried to bury himself deeper under the covers, not ready to have people seeing him naked. It was humiliation enough to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> naked. Peru already mocked him every second he spent staring at him. Ruby didn't need anyone else staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru smiled brightly and squished down his annoyance. “pink!” He jumped on his brother and gave him a big hug. “i’m sorry i wasn’t around. well, actually, i was, but i think i went out when you were at class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no. Was this the older brother? The future king? Was he as bad as the skeleton who had raped him… How many times already? Ruby started to tremble under the covers. But this "Pink" couldn't possibly want anything from him, right? Ruby hadn't done anything wrong, he hadn't-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But maybe… maybe this was his chance. The future king would surely try to kill him if he tried to do something, right? Or at least the guards? Were there guards in the room too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby tried to peek to take a look at what was the situation. The first thing that caught his attention was the opened door. He could- he could- but the guards-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, if he failed, wasn't that what he wanted? To be caught by a guard and killed? That was his escape, right there, waiting for him. Forget about his nakedness problem. It wouldn't matter if he succeeded, it would matter even less if he died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby took deep shaky breaths, flexing his fingers and toes, and shot forward, in the direction of freedom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby got two steps out the door before guards pulled him back inside and put him back on the bed, trying to avoid looking at his naked body. Peru wouldn’t like it if he thought they peaked…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru didn’t even so much as blink at his escape attempt, instead happily chattering away with Pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby could have screamed in frustration. They knew he couldn't do more than attempt! They knew they didn't need to kill him to stop him, they were taking all his chances of freedom away from him! He just wanted not to be here!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru hadn't even paid attention to him, he wasn't even laughing! Ruby's attempts at escaping were absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> was nothing…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby glared at the visitor, wondering if he could bring him to end his misery. Ruby's first thought was to jump on Peru again and try to hurt him, but… Well, he didn't want to worsen his punishment in case this didn't work. But it would surely work! No way the future king would let Ruby try anything without ending him. No threat, not even small ones, should be allowed anywhere near the older prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby decided on the direct approach. As soon as the guards let him down, he ran like a crazed animal and jumped on Pink, trying to strangle him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Pink was able to fight back immediately, having been trained in the way of a warrior as part of his king training. He needed to be able to protect himself, after all!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby was pinned to the floor with Pink’s arm against his throat. “How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> you,” He growled darkly. He was indeed about to do what Ruby wanted him to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby didn't know what had happened but he suddenly had an arm pulling against his neck and a growling monster inches from his face in a blink. Yes! Finally! He would finally-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Peru stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“pink! wait!” Peru cried, grabbing the back of Pink’s shirt. “don’t hurt him, please! that’s my pet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink, expectedly, hesitated. “...Peru he tried to </span>
  <em>
    <span>attack</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> he needs to be trained more but i promise he’ll be really good eventually! </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> just don’t hurt him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink sighed, but got off of Ruby. “Okay. But I don’t want him </span>
  <em>
    <span>free</span>
  </em>
  <span> like that next time I’m around. I don’t like getting attacked like that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby whined. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so close!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He felt it, the future king was about to grant his wish when Peru managed to stop him. Why was it so hard to die?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-No!" Ruby tried to get up and jump on him again. He was a dangerous threat! He couldn't be left alive! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru stepped in front of him with a dark glare that only Ruby would be able to see. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Try it and the punishment that comes your way will be the worse thing that’s ever fucking happened to you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Pink saw was Peru stepping in front of him, since Peru’s back was to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Yeeahh I’ll leave you with your… pet. We should hang out today! Bye!” He quickly left the room and shut the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby froze in place at the glare Peru was sending him, refraining from trying to advance further. The hesitation cost him his freedom. He watched Pink leave with tearful eyes. No! Don't leave him there! The door was slammed shut and he just knew he was in trouble again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just Ruby and Peru.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. BEING A GOOD BOY</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peru is genuinely mad.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNINGS<br/>Torture scene, but not overly explicit and it doesn't last long.<br/>Hints of smut, again, but not explicit at all.<br/>TLDR in end notes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“you can’t get away </span>
  <em>
    <span>that easily</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Peru immediately started advancing on Ruby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s soul sank at Peru's words and he started to scramble back, instinctively trying to put some distance between them. He seemed so mad, he had never seemed mad before, Ruby didn't want to be in trouble!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby got up and looked around, but he knew he couldn't escape. He was still stuck in the room and he just couldn't run forever. A distressed whine got stuck in his throat as he turned to look at Peru again. He was just stalling the inevitable </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, wasn't he? He was just making things worse for himself. Stupid! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why did he think that would work? Of course it wouldn't work! Ruby stared at the prince, shaking. He was stuck there with that monster, </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No easy way out, no hard way out, no way out </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Just stuck, for all eternity until he was fucking allowed to dust. He started to sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm sorry, I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>! N-no, d-don't-" he didn't want to be punished anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru didn't listen. He advanced more until he pinned Ruby harshly to the wall by his neck. "perhaps you need a bit more </span>
  <em>
    <span>training</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he growled, then forced a smile. "it seems sex isn't enough for you. i can't allow you trying to hurt my dear brother again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile was angry and almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>evil</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby choked at being shoved on the wall by his neck and shook his head vigorously at Peru's words. Shit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was angry, he was truly angry. Ruby whimpered. He didn't want to know what happened when he was angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru stepped away and let go of Ruby, giving him the illusion of freedom for a split second as he headed into his closet and grabbed a crop. It was generally supposed to be used for kinky sex, but it could easily be used to real damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"now," he chuckled darkly, tapping the crop against his hand. "how's about you take the first part of your punishment for trying to hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>my brother</span>
  </em>
  <span> like a good boy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Peru took a few steps away, all Ruby wanted to do was bolt. But trying to run would only make things worse and they were bad enough already. Besides, he wouldn't succeed anyway, what was the point? Ruby stood there, not knowing what he should do to avoid the punishment. There had to be something he could do, right? Just… There had to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby still cowered when he saw the crop, his soul falling deep into panic as his eyelights constricted into little pinpricks. He didn't want to be tortured with pain too, he didn't have a high pain tolerance. Ruby ran for the door and tried to get out again, kicking and punching and biting any guard that got close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru didn’t even try chasing after him, not this time. He simply used his rarely used gravity magic to shove Ruby to the ground hard enough so that he couldn’t move. “i’m not in the mood for games,” He whispered scarily quietly, then sat atop Ruby’s pelvis. It was a good thing his back was to his floor, Peru wanted him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “i </span>
  <em>
    <span>told you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take this first part of your punishment like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. right now, you’re being nothing but a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad slave</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” And he swung the crop down, the first hit coming to Ruby’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby yelped as he was shoved to the ground. He was still trying to get away somehow when Peru sat on him. He felt as if his marrow had frozen inside him at some point, cold fear running through him as he was forced to face his torturer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would make him <em>bleed</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby tried to say something to try to alleviate his punishment, but it seemed his voice had also froze inside him, that dangerous tone shutting him up as he started to shake even more. Peru was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Ruby would </span>
  <em>
    <span>suffer</span>
  </em>
  <span> for it. And he would pay even more because he was stupid enough to think he could maybe escape. Hadn't he told himself multiple times already that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn't</span>
  </em>
  <span>? His soul beat fast in his ribcage. He didn't want to suffer. He didn't want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru raised the crop and Ruby stared at it, mortified. He finally found his voice back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-n-no! W-wait, I-!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crop hit him hard on the face and he screamed, feeling the bone crack. He closed his eyes tightly and brought his arms up to protect his face, even though it was a late reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Peru felt better, having taken his anger out on the scared, weak body below him. He wasn’t done yet, buuut… he was calm enough to think clearly, then remember that this was a perfect time to do the idea he had earlier. He got up and put the crop away, but took out a smallish carving knife instead. It was used for carving rocks when Peru had an urge to do it ever so long ago, but it would work on bone too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby breathed in relief, sobbing, when Peru finally got off of him. It was over, wasn't it? His skull was pounding and he felt dizzy. He hurt all over and his face was now a disgusting mess of tears and marrow. He thought it would never end, he thought Peru would hit him until he turned into dust, and half way through it Ruby started to wish his body would just give up quicker. But it was finally over now, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru’s gravity magic released. “roll over onto your front and stay there,” He ordered, his tone of voice still angry and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now, though, he was using that tone on purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby laid there for a few seconds, not sure if he should feel grateful that the prince stopped, when Peru's command made him decide that yes, he would have been very grateful if his "lesson" had finished there. He was already crying, he couldn't cry more, he didn't see the point in continuing with that (he didn't see anything, actually; too dizzy for that). But Ruby didn't dare disobey that angry tone, afraid to make it even more painful. If Peru thought he deserved more, he would just silently accept it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby rolled over, not knowing what to expect, just praying it was quick so they could be finished with this soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh good boy!” Peru cooed, accidentally letting his proud tone through. Oh well, no use sounding mad anymore. He had actually not expected Ruby to follow his orders, but he was happily surprised he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been debating between writing “Property of Prince Peru” into Ruby’s shoulderblade, or just leaving it as “Peru”. He knew the first one would be more painful and would take longer, and Ruby’s obedience just had Peru choose the second one. Buuut he would leave room for the rest of it just in case Ruby was especially bad again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“since you were good just now, i’ll make this quick. then we can get you patched up and we can have sex!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began carving into Ruby’s left shoulderblade, his other hand keeping Ruby still by keeping pressure on his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby tried to feel happy that he had finally avoided some suffering and done the thing that led to the easier way, but he couldn't force himself to be content when his award was another round of rape. He just cried in misery, accepting his fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby screamed in pain and started to struggle when the knife pressed against his back and started to carve. He squirmed, wanting to get away from the horrible feeling of having his bones carved like that, as if he was a lifeless object, the one in control of the carving chipping bones with no care for how agonizing it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It hurt!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He just wanted to get away from that, he didn't want more pain! Ruby tried to crawl away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ah ah.” Peru continued to carve as he used the hand that </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> pressing against Ruby’s spine to instead press Ruby’s head down to the ground. “don’t move. if you move, i’ll mess up what i’m doing, and then i might have to start all over again on your other shoulderblade. do you want that, ruby?” He purred, pausing for just a moment to lean down and kiss the back of Ruby’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he started back up. Couple more letters to go. Peru was going slow because he wanted it to be perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby’s vision got even more blurry when his head was pressed against the ground, the throbbing pain intensifying. But Ruby could hear perfectly well and the threat got through even his dizzy mind. He tried to shake his head in answer, but it was being held firmly against the ground and his voice wouldn't obey him. He hoped his lack of struggling was answer enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby took a deep breath and gritted his teeth, preparing himself. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he couldn't run, he knew facing the pain and getting through it until the end of his punishment was the only option. He screwed his eyes shut. It was okay, he could do it, he could-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby let out another scream as the carving resumed, each drag of the knife purposeful and methodically slow, chipping bones and leaving behind tiny particles of dust. But he didn't try to move anymore, just balling his fists and willing himself to stand still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“good boy,” Peru cooed, finishing with the carving. Ah, it was bleeding everywhere. That wouldn’t do any good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got off of Ruby after one more kiss to his skull and started heading for the closet. “up, now, it’s time to care for your injuries.” He grabbed the medkit and came back to Ruby. First, he would meticulously take care of Ruby’s newest carving. Then, he would care for the marks from the crop so they wouldn’t get infected. And then-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> have sex with him. Not unless he figured out a way to do it without causing any irritation to the newest carving. Perhaps the shoulderblade wasn’t the right place to put it… Peru was really craving sex now, though, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> promise it…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Hm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby let out a sigh of relief. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was over, right? He just wanted to fall unconscious, really. Ruby got up on trembling legs, being careful to not move in the wrong way and cause pain to himself, making a face and holding his breath at the stings. He didn’t want to move, actually. Everything hurt and he just wanted to stay still until he went numb. He wouldn’t risk it though, he didn’t want to give Peru any reason to change his mind and restart the punishment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby dreaded the near future. He didn’t want more pain, but he also didn’t want what the prince considered his reward. But saying no and doing anything wouldn’t do any good, right? He didn’t want to give up. He- He-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby kicked himself inwardly, trying to stop his own thoughts. But he really just wanted to kill that bastard and make him pay for this. He wanted to somehow find a way to turn the table and make him </span>
  <em>
    <span>suffer</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby hugged himself and whined lowly. No. That shit would only get him in trouble, he had to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“good boy!” Peru praised happily, quickly walking up and planting a kiss on Ruby’s teeth. “you’re being so good now after you tried to hurt my brother!” He smiled brightly, but then that smile darkened in a split second. “i’m sure you know not to do that </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. or your punishment, next time, will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he was back to smiling happily. “now, turn around! i have to take care of your new mark!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby grimaced at the kiss, but otherwise didn’t react to it. He didn’t want to be in any more trouble. The quicker this was over, the sooner he would be able to sleep and forget for a few moments this was his life now. He flinched when Peru suddenly changed his demeanor, wondering if he had done something to upset him again. He was ready to shake his head and answer whatever it was that calmed him down when the prince got back to his usual self. Ruby told himself the happy Peru was the best one, not wanting to feel more pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ruby did as asked, Peru cooed again. “good boy! you’re doing so amazing!” He gave the back of his skull a kiss, then proceeded to clean up the mark. Now that he had a proper look at it, it really did turn out so well. Peru smiled. Just one mark of many. But this was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best mark</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru put a numbing agent on it and wrapped it up in bandages. He didn’t really do anything much with the other injuries, just put disinfectant on them and left them alone. When he was done, he put everything back away in the closet before shutting it tight. “okay! i’m done! want some food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still debating about the sex thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby tried not to flinch at the kiss. What was up with those kisses? Couldn’t he just do what he wanted? There was no need for that, Ruby didn’t want them. He stood still as a statue as Peru treated his injuries, just wishing he could do it himself so Peru didn’t need to touch him anymore.  He also didn’t know what was done on his shoulderblade, but he had a feeling that it wasn’t just random cuts. Ruby wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at the closet, now knowing it held many… interesting objects. He quickly averted his eyes though, forcing himself to not think about that for now. He was fine now, nothing was happening, he was being offered food. Everything was fine. No need to ruin it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby nodded in response, not seeing the point in refusing it. And if he was eating, Peru couldn’t do anything, right? Eating was a safe time. Ruby wished he could be eating all day, non stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru smiled and picked up the phone. “hello grillby! can we get some lunch, please? yeah, my pet and i. uhh… what do i want? hm…” He paused for a moment, then looked over at Ruby. “rubyyy! what do you want to eat? we can get literally anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby coiled around himself, not really wanting to answer. He didn’t want to ask for something as if he was okay with all that, supporting this thing where Peru did whatever he wanted to do with him and then gave him food as if it was nothing. He felt as if he was corroborating the pet treatment. But what should he do? Ignore him? That would surely make Peru angry again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Burger…” Ruby answered, lowly, half hoping he wouldn’t be heard. He at least could have his favorite food if he had the chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over to a corner of the room and sat on the ground, not wanting to go over the bed. He didn’t want to be anywhere near it. Ruby curled around himself and glared at the ground, through the tank walls. That shark was a traitor. All of this would have been avoided if it had just done its job as a dangerous sea creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“burgers again?” Peru questioned, but shrugged to himself and finally answered his personal cook, “two burgers, please! one with extra extra mustard!” And then he hung up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shark was hanging out just below Ruby. When it was looked at, it bopped its nose against the floor that separated the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“it seems he really likes you!” Peru giggled, watching the interaction. “did you visit him while i was away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby barely paid attention to what Peru was doing. He wasn’t really hungry, he just didn’t want to do the other things. He was postponing again. Ruby would rather be eaten, actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why won’t he attack?” He asked instead of answering. If there was a reason, maybe he could revert it and get back on his plan. He kicked the ground lightly, as if poking him back. Ruby wished the shark would just get pissed enough to break the glass and eat him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh, because i trained him,” Peru happily informed him, “i got him when he was a baby. besides, sharks don’t naturally attack land walkers, especially if they’re fed well. that’s just a myth. you wanna go down and swim with him? i’ve got swimming gear!” He happily opened his closet up again and showed him the gear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he hesitated. “oh, no, that’s probably not a good idea. i don’t want to irritate your carving, after all! i want it to be perfect!” He put the stuff away. “if you want, you can go swimming with the shark after it’s healed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, he wouldn’t be able to revert his behaviour. Damn it. Ruby glared at the shark, blaming him for his predicament. Ruby would rather go swimming with him without equipment. And drown. That would be perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby didn’t say anything else after that. Attacking Peru wouldn’t work, running through the door and jumping in the tank also wouldn’t work. It only left him the window and the closet. He glanced at the latter, wondering what else was inside it. Wondering if it could really help him. Ruby didn’t want to be punished in case it didn’t work. He flinched at the idea, hugging himself tighter. He just wanted a way out! If… if it didn’t work…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he would be doomed for the rest of his life, and only Peru knew when it would be, because Ruby couldn’t even decide that anymore. His own life. His own </span>
  <em>
    <span>death</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And he didn’t have control over it anymore. The thought made him want to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"aww, ruby," Peru stepped closer and pet his pet's head. He looked so distraught. "it'll be ok, love, i promise. in time, you'll get used to your new life and you'll see it's really not that bad. you'll be the second most spoiled person in the entire kingdom!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby held back the urge to snarl at Peru when he got too close. He didn’t want to be comforted by him! He didn’t want him </span>
  <em>
    <span>touching</span>
  </em>
  <span> him! Ruby didn’t want to be spoiled by the prince, he wanted to be free! Why did it even have to be him? Why couldn’t the prince just go pick anyone else? Ruby was sure there was plenty of people wanting to be his “pet”!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby refused to answer him, but he didn’t slap Peru’s hand away like he wanted to either. He was fine. He could live with some pets, it was okay. No need to turn this into something unbearable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru pet Ruby a couple more times, then the food came. Peru happily went to grab the food from the server with a bright, "thank you!" Then shut the door in their face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave Ruby's burger to him, one made with extra mustard just as ordered. "eat up!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby took the burger and started to eat it. Slowly. Very slowly. He didn't know what was coming after the lunch break. Well, actually, Peru had told him what was coming, and Ruby didn't want it to come. He wanted Peru to forget about it. He wished he could take so long to eat that Peru would get tired and decide to go take a walk. That was his new goal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made sure to count 30 munches, chewing until it didn't taste like anything anymore, before swallowing each tiny bite. The prince had never seen him eating. He could just say that is how he always ate. It was perfectly normal. Peru couldn't punish him for eating as he normally did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru actually had a lot of patience. He finished his food, then simply watched Ruby eat with his chin resting on his hand and a smile on his face. Though… as he watched Ruby eat more and more… his interest grew. He had a certain thing he wanted to do now that didn’t exactly involve </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting pleasure, but he would surely have fun with. And it wouldn’t irritate the new carving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all… Ruby was looking more and more </span>
  <em>
    <span>delectable</span>
  </em>
  <span> by the minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby squirmed in place. He didn't like that stare. He really didn't like that stare. He was reminded that he was still very much naked and tried to cover himself curling up in an even tighter ball, trying to block his ribs, spine, ilium and sacrum with his members.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was he still staring? Why was Peru smiling? Ruby kept eating, anxiety starting to creep up on him. The smile was only better than the scowl. But Ruby still didn't think this would end in something he enjoyed. He started to eat even more slowly, hoping to delay whatever it was that the prince had planned for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ruby was finished, because he eventually had to be, Peru got up patiently and took the dishes. He put them right where he had put the dishes before, allowing a servant to come get them when they next came in. When Peru was done with that, he came back and stood in front of Ruby. “okay, now… i want you to spread your legs.” He smirked wickedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby started to tremble again as soon as Peru took the plate from him, as if that was the only thing protecting him from the world. The prince took his time, and the longer he took, the more anxious Ruby got, even though he didn't want the fatal time to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The time came, though, and Ruby just stared up at him when Peru uttered his order. No! He didn't want- But if he didn't- no! Ruby's shivers intensified and he started grinding his teeth, trying to make himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>move</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Peru seemed to be towering over him and Ruby knew he had made him wait for long enough already, he wouldn't like it if Ruby started stalling even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to take deep breaths and calm himself down. It is okay. Just spread your legs. It is not hard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was still naked</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ruby whimpered. He didn't want to be seen in that position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eventually complied, telling himself he didn't have any other choice, that it would be over quicker if he just did as told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh good boy.” Peru crouched down in front of Ruby and trailed a hand across his femur and to his knee. “now…” He purred and leaned a bit closer to Ruby’s… </span>
  <em>
    <span>lower area</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The next words he said were husky. “i’m going to need you to summon something for me.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Peru punishes Ruby for attempting to attack his brother by whipping Ruby carving his name into Ruby's shoulder blade.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Treat Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Treat Day OwO</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Moments later Ruby was curling up on himself again, sniffling softly as he wished he would just disappear, die before he had the chance to add more defame to his life. He hadn't liked it. He- He </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby let the tears run down his face, hugging his legs closed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>grateful</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could finally close them, and squeezed his eyes shut. Each breath he took got interrupted by a sob and the tremors just wouldn't stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to forget about the noises that had escaped his own mouth, he wanted to forget all about the humiliation of having his own body defiling whatever that had just been. But the fact was that it had happened, and it could never be erased. He was forever tarnished with the knowledge that he- he- </span>
  <em>
    <span>he hadn't liked it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He didn't-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby whimpered. He just wanted to die now. He had managed to degrade himself to the lowest level and he didn't want to find out how worse he could let it get.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Peru had expected, Ruby had tasted </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And he knew he made Ruby feel really good, as well, even though he was crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru yawned and got up from his position on the floor. It was night now, since Ruby had taken so very long to eat his food. Peru headed to his personal bathroom to take a shower, left the door open because of course just in case Ruby wanted to join him, then came back naked when Ruby so obviously didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently pushed Ruby onto the bed and followed suit, tucking them both in. “goodnight, dear pet,” He purred, kissing Ruby’s skull again. “you did so well today. i’ll probably…” He yawned, “reward you really well tomorrow, so long as you’re still good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he fell asleep, cuddling his pet close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby stared blankly at the wall, sobbing pitifully until Peru came and guided him to the bed. He let himself be moved, not even having the energy to react to that last kiss. It didn't matter, Peru seemed to like doing that. Ruby would have plenty of tries to get used to it. He would apparently have plenty of time to get used to everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't want to know what would be tomorrow's reward. The rewards were as bad as the punishments, and Ruby didn't want either of them. He felt so tired. He had been waiting for some time to sleep since morning, but now he didn't know how he would fall asleep, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not after what had just happened. It seemed each day he spent here was one more level down the degrading road. Ruby whined lowly, afraid to wake Peru up. He didn't want to go any further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He faced the passing hours as his punishment for having enjoyed it, even if- It was his punishment. If he could stay awake, then he was somehow paying for it. He stayed awake all night for the second time in a row. But it didn't make him feel any better about things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru woke up slowly, when it was later in the day. He loved to sleep in. He was still cuddling his mate- </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he was happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay. Time to get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up and stretched, a yawn slipping through. Peaceful morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“heeey rubyyy,” He cooed softly, shaking his side because he didn’t want to touch his shoulder. “wake uuup. i gotta check your carving and then we get to do your treat! it’ll last alll day so long as you keep being good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby flinched and blinked out of the slumber state he had put himself in during the night, wishing he hadn't. He didn't want to face the day. The night had been unrestful, but the day was just torture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't want to "wake up" and get his treat. Ruby had the impression he wouldn't like it. He didn't want it to last all day, whatever it was, but Ruby doubted he would get any happier if he started being "bad".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he got up, careful to not put too much pressure on his new injuries or on the still burning carving on his bone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru hopped up as well and headed for the closet, where he pulled out the medkit again. Since he planned on going back to it, he didn’t even close it. He just had Ruby turn around and replaced the bandages for the carving. It was starting to look good, though he didn’t want it to get infected. He gave the back of Ruby’s head a kiss, then headed back over to the closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru hummed as he put the medkit away and pulled out some clothes, for both himself and for Ruby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“alright! raise your arms over your head!” He called happily, ready to dress Ruby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had gotten Ruby a long sleeve sweater shirt and a pair of sweatpants, not allowing much bone to be shone. Peru was possessive, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby let himself be bandaged in silence and didn't react to the kiss, already expecting it this time. It seemed Peru was going to do that in every opportunity he got. When he was done, Ruby turned around to see what he was doing, wondering what would be his "treat" this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he saw the clothes in the prince's hands, he eagerly complied, raising his hands and only wincing slightly at the reminder of his injuries. Ruby would prefer to dress himself, but it didn't matter too much, as long as he got clothes again. Finally something really good! He didn't even think about why Peru suddenly wanted him dressed, not questioning his reasons. Ruby was just content to not be naked anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru dressed Ruby up, then dressed himself up. He eagerly planted a kiss on Ruby’s teeth and smiled. “are you ready?” He cooed, taking Ruby’s hand, “we’re going out! to </span>
  <em>
    <span>wherever</span>
  </em>
  <span> you want to go, that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> the kingdom!” He led the way to the door and headed outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a leash in his pocket, just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby froze in place, trying to pull his hand back. He didn't like staying in the room, but he suddenly realized he also didn't want to go outside, not if he was going with the prince. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> what people would think and- He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>his pet! Why was Peru doing this? If he wanted to go out, he could go alone, Ruby didn't need to go along! The prince only wanted to degrade him further, didn't he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm actually fine here!" Ruby tried to hold his ground, not moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru stopped and frowned gently. “you don’t want to go?” He asked, disappointed, but sighed and let go of his hand. “well… okay. i’m not gonna make you. i wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>reward</span>
  </em>
  <span> you for being so good yesterday, and i thought you’d rather not stay cooped up in my room all the time, but a reward should be something you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He pet Ruby’s head and smiled softly. “so, then, what do you want that doesn’t involve getting away from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby stared blankly at him, not knowing what to do. He didn't want anything! He wanted to be free! But he couldn't have it! Would Peru give up on this reward idea if he didn't have an answer? Should he just answer anything?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted... he wanted... he didn't know! A... a burger again? Sleep? He wanted to have his memory erased to forget about the last days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby glanced at Peru, letting him pet his head, and then looked back at the door. Maybe going out wasn't so bad? He could maybe distract Peru badly enough that he could escape. He certainly had more chances outside than stuck in that room, right? He swallowed and nodded to himself. Yes, he would try. It was better than nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I changed my mind... I want to go out." he stated. He just had to ignore the stares. It wouldn't matter once he was far from that kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru smiled brightly. “you do? okay, we can do that!” Peru happily grabbed his hand again and headed out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru generally liked to walk through the kingdom, so he had refused the few times he had been offered a ride. People stopped asking him after he got upset about it. He wasn’t weak! He could walk!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody even glanced Ruby’s way. When Peru was last out, he had asked everybody he came across to not look at Ruby if he ever took him out. Though it wasn’t an order, because everybody loved Peru and they all wanted to make him happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“alright! what do you want to do?” Peru asked, once they were in the nearby shopping center.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby was grateful no one would look at him, but that also made things harder. How would he distract Peru like that? Would it be better if they were somewhere crowded or empty? Would people try to stop him? Ruby hoped to find a loophole, somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He startled at Peru's question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh… What do you usually like to do?" he asked instead. It would be easier if Peru was having fun and not paying attention to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru shrugged. “that’s not important! i want to do whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanna do! what did you usually do before you became my pet? maybe answering that would help?” He could take him to a restaurant, or a sweets shop, or… well, there was a homemade condiments place around here somewhere. Peru just didn’t remember where.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he could take him to the movies? Or an amusement park? They really had a lot of options.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby frowned. Ok, that didn't work. And now he was stuck again, not knowing what to do. He glanced around, trying to come up with something. He could… They could… uh… That was the worst moment to lose his creativity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just… used to work? And eat and sleep." life was simple, and it was so much better than </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Even if he didn't do much to fill his days, he was free to do whatever he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru pouted. “well… none of that is fun. hm… are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> you can’t think of anything? nothing at all? i’d hate to have to choose </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span> you when it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> treat. i mainly just want you to have fun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… uh… I like to know about the new places I find." it wasn't a lie. Ruby was always listening, attentive to new information. That's how he heard about Peru in the first place. "What about you just show me around?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not his fault that he wanted to know where the kingdom's outskirts were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru hummed as he walked, holding Ruby's hand. "alright! i could do that!" He then proceeded to happily show Ruby around and buy anything Ruby's eyes strayed to for just a little bit too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He avoided the outskirts of the kingdom, staying in the middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby noticed what Peru was doing, but he couldn't complain without sounding too suspicious. He just pretended to be enjoying their walk.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chocolate ice cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Well, at least he was getting gifts. That was nice, actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby was now carrying a plastic bag with several brands of mustard bottles, wearing a super fluffy coat even though it wasn't that cold and hugging his new soft comfort pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru could have gotten everything Ruby got personally ordered to his bedroom, but he didn’t complain. He just smiled bright at his pet as they continued walking hand in hand. His amazing pet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru gave a dark look to somebody who stared just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little too long</span>
  </em>
  <span> at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peru’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> pet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby didn't notice anything happening, too entertained at his new 'game'. He was looking frantically from one store to the other, at some point having forgotten what was his original plan. It didn't matter anyway, he wouldn't succeed. If he was getting a treat, then he could at least enjoy it, take everything he could get from it. So he would take them as gifts. His eyes trailed everything he could, searching for something interesting. Like…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, there! A huge shark plushie! It reminded him of the idiotic beast in Peru's bedroom. He would have to ask for its name, if it even had one. Ruby stared at the plushie as they walked, only breaking eye contact when they were already nearing it, waiting to see what the prince would do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru smiled brightly and bought the plushie that he saw Ruby staring at, eagerly handing it over. He didn’t mention anything about it, he never really does. He didn’t want to accidentally embarrass his dear pet over it. Though it seemed Ruby had grown more excited over the course of the day. This was great! Peru loved seeing him happy!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got the plushie! Ruby couldn't hold on it too well with his hands being busy already, so he pressed it against him and started dragging it, smiling victoriously. What else could he get? Ruby didn't really want anything else, but it was good to know he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> have whatever he wanted, just by staring at it for too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what if he…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm… I feel that it is too hot now. Ice cream would be good…" he stated, as if it was just a passing thought. He was internally jumping, already choosing the flavors he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ice cream? Peru hummed, looking around. There weren’t really any ice cream shops around here… and Peru could get homemade ice cream delivered right to his bedroom. He knew that, but that wasn’t what Ruby wanted right now, was it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i know a place!” He said brightly, then started to lead the way there. It was actually a small ways away from where they were, but that was fine!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before they got to an ice cream shop/bakery that Peru had loved when he was younger. Because he had loved it so much, he made it his personal vow to keep it funded and up and running. It really was underappreciated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door jingled and the shop owner came to greet them. She was a rabbit monster, and she smiled brightly at who it was that arrived. “Prince Peru! What a wonder it is to see you today! It’s been so long! I really must thank you for all your help in keeping this place up and running. How about, as thanks, you can get whatever you want for free?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Peru shook his head. “no, no! that’s okay! i’m not here for me.” He turned around and once again gave Ruby all his attention. “ruby, what do you want? you can pick anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, oh! He could pick </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ruby felt like a child in a toy store with a free pass. Why not have </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>then? Why not have all flavors, and try everything before he decided which one he liked best? He liked that plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want them all, then." he answered, eager. He wasn't dumb, of course he wouldn't eat </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>ice cream, he didn't want to get sick. But he could have a bite of all of them at least, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru nodded. "one scoop of everything, please! i'll pay!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The owner looked a bit confused, but she eventually nodded brightly. "One of everything it is! What toppings do you want, sir?" She asked Ruby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru's smile tightened when the ice cream owner started paying attention to </span>
  <em>
    <span>his pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he didn't say anything yet. He'd talk to her after Ruby had his fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby was so amazed that he could have everything that he didn't even mind being seen with Peru right now, his mind too distracted to think about it. This was suddenly just an incredible experience he would never be able to enjoy normally. He started asking for random toppings to go with random flavors, going to sit down to try everything once he was finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru happily watched Ruby go sit down to eat his ice cream. When he seemed distracted enough, Peru turned around to the store owner. “hey,” He whispered, “i needa tell you something. come closer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She expectedly listened, most likely thinking of it as entertaining a child’s fun. “Yes?” She whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru’s look darkened, but his smile remained. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t touch my pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. don’t talk to him, don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him. okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His scary look caused her to jump back a little. “Woah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Peru’s look went back to normal. “okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...She nodded. “O - okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“great! thank you!” He happily headed back to Ruby and sat in front of him. “how is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This ice cream is fucking awesome!" Ruby said, sticking a large spoonful into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had decided his favorite one was chocolate with cherry syrup and was eagerly vacuuming it, ignoring any other flavor for now. He was about to tell his company about how amazing the combination was when he turned around to face Peru and remembered who he was talking to, his mood suddenly deflating noticeably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… uh… I liked this one a lot…" he told him meekly, going back to stuffing ice cream in his mouth to have an excuse for not talking, averting his eyes. It was great to pretend this was just a fun visit to the ice cream store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru smiled fondly. “then i’ll be sure to get extra of that!” He said brightly, “i’ve got a fridge and freezer that were installed into my bedroom wall ages ago, just get the biggest container of ice cream you want and we can put it in there!” He really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> liked seeing Ruby so happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby nodded, his earlier smile gone. Well, he at least had a comfort food now too. Ice cream was good. He got up and walked to the balcony, trying to get the rabbit's attention so he could take his ice cream and leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, uh… I want a… container…? A huge container of chocolate ice cream. And cherry syrup topping." Peru had let him ask for it, right? Ruby would have what he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worker this time refused to look at Ruby, instead nodding and grabbing the container he asked for. She filled it up to the very top, then gave it to Ruby. Peru came up happily and paid for all the ice cream they got today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“thank you!” Peru exclaimed brightly, partly thanking her for doing as he’d asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Please, come again!” Despite what happened, she of course still loved Peru, just like everybody else in the kingdom. How could she not? He was amazing!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby watched her with a confused stare. Why wasn't she looking at him anymore? She seemed so attentive before! Now it looked almost as if… Ruby frowned, glaring back at Peru. Had he said something? The rabbit was obviously avoiding eye contact with him right now. Avoiding any contact at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby was feeling adventurous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, actually, I think I want this other too." he threw himself on the balcony, right in front of the worker, pretending to point at another flavor. He tapped her arm for good measure, then poked her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru silently fumed while the rabbit monster smiled at Ruby and grabbed the flavor for him. Peru had to give points for trying to do what he said while Ruby was still persisting. He paid for the next batch of icecream, smile tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“okay! is that it, ruby? wanna go check out a homemade condiment place? i know of one!” He really just wanted to get Ruby away from the rabbit he was being a bit too friendly with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, so he was right! Peru </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>trying to keep her away from him, for some reason. Well, if he didn't like seeing him with the rabbit, then Ruby already knew what he wanted to do. He held back a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm… Actually, I think I want to try another combination. What do you think about mint syrup with strawberry ice cream? And crackers?" Ruby was practically laying on top of the balcony now. He grabbed the rabbit's paw and sandwiched it in his own hands. "Congratulations for the great work, these ice creams are truly amazing!" his thumbs started caressing her fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The corner of Peru’s mouth twitched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rabbit, however, broke and smiled at him again. “Yes, of course!” She happily did as he asked. Ruby was just so nice!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Peru pulled on Ruby’s arm while the rabbit was turned away. He pulled him all the way into the bathroom, where he shut the door behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“lemme… tell you some things,” Peru cooed with his usual happy facade, turning around, “implement a couple new rules, let’s say. because what you just did kiiinda doomed the poor store owner a little bit!” He smiled brightly, then stepped closer. “and the next time something like that happens, let’s say bye bye to treat day!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby's mirth was gone as soon as Peru started pulling him away. His smile dropped and he suddenly felt sick, regretting all those ice creams he had eaten earlier. Ruby just let himself be pulled, knowing what happened when he tried to resist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby started trembling the moment the door closed. What was he thinking?! Which part about angering Peru on purpose seemed like a good idea? Why was Ruby so stupid?! Ruby flinched, listening to that tone. He knew that tone by now, and it was not good news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze when he heard Peru talk about the rabbit. She hadn't done anything! She was just doing her job, she didn't- He swallowed hard, guilt weighing down on his soul. Just because of a little touch? Would Peru really... Ruby didn't dare ask, or speak in her defense. He was a coward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby tried to step back when Peru advanced on him, his soul picking up the pace and his eyelights shaking along with his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-No, wait! I-I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry, let's- let's just go see that homemade condiment place? Please?" Ruby didn't want to go back, he didn't want to go back to their "normal" day. Treat day had been much better thus far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh, ruby dear,” Peru pet his cheek gently, “we’re still going to be doing stuff all day, i promise! this was just a warning. you understand now that what you did wasn’t good, and i’m glad you do! that’s all i wanted to tell you, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cupped Ruby’s face and leaned closer, like a lover would. “just no touching other people, and no extended communication! that’s all, okay? i’m not mad at you, and i’m not going to punish you. you’ve been so good today and you still get your treat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby just nodded, silent, his gaze down again. He just had to stop being </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No angering Peru on purpose, or trying to do things he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn't work and that would just get himself in “trouble”. Getting in trouble meant fun for the prince and misery for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so much better when obeyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just- he just had to be careful from now on. One more misstep and the treat day, that he had at some point started to view as a real treasure, would end. Ruby was still fine, no punishment yet. It was okay. Just avoid touching people. And talking to them. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>simple</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he could do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked out of the bathroom, refusing to think about what would happen to the rabbit.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Treat Day is treasure and Ruby holds it dearly OwO he is learning UwU</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fireworks from Dreamland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peru happily trotted after him, and when they got back to the front area, he saw that the rabbit had already gotten everything packed up for them. “thank you!” Peru exclaimed brightly, grabbing the bag...s. Ruby certainly got a lot of ice cream. That was okay, though! Peru wanted him happy!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave Ruby a kiss on the back of the head as they headed out. “to that condiment place!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least he would have a lot of ice cream, Ruby thought. The store owner had really done a good job. </span>
  <strike>
    <span>Don't think about what Peru said.</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby tried to cheer himself up again. He liked mustard. He could see if they had it there, he would have a huge mustard stocking in Peru's bedroom for all his life </span>
  <strike>
    <span>which he hoped was very short</span>
  </strike>
  <span><strike>.</strike> He… He could… He could try other condiments? And then he could… uh…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was not working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where… do you have any other place in mind for later?" Ruby asked, hoping to get himself into it again. He wanted himself to enjoy it as much as Peru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru hummed. “well… we could go get lunch, we could go watch a movie, there’s an amusement park nearby, i remember seeing a petting zoo </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>? we could also go to a bar, or muffet’s bakery… there really are a lot of options!” He smiled brightly. “i can’t choose. i don’t really want to, either, since it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> treat. so, where do you want to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that worked! Ruby could feel the excitement bubbling up again at the amusement park option. He had never been to one, but that was one of his childhood dreams, to go and try all the attractions, try all the foods, see everything, taking photos and all that. He wasn't expecting to have... company, but he could live with that. He could still enjoy it, he was sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby smiled, eyelights brightening up at the idea. He didn't think he had ever been this excited for something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Amusement park." he said with certainty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well that certainly made Ruby feel better, it seemed. Peru smiled and grabbed his hand. “okay! to the amusement park it is!” The condiment place was on the way. Probably. Ruby seemed more interested in the amusement park, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh? No more condiments? Ruby was fine with that! He let himself be dragged by Peru, eager to get there fast now that they were going to the amusement park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take long until they got to the place, colorful attractions everywhere, carousels, roller coasters, ferris wheel, and so on. Ruby couldn't hold back a smile, glancing from side to side and trying to decide what he wanted to do first. He started pulling Peru in the direction of the closest roller coaster, his eyes sparkling with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru giggled and allowed himself to get pulled along, a smile on his face. Ruby was so very obviously happy, and he liked to see that look on Ruby. He really was so cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line for the rollercoaster of Ruby’s choosing was actually pretty long. Due to the perks of being the beloved prince of the kingdom, though, everybody parted ways and let Ruby and Peru cut the line. Daw, Peru loved his kingdom and its people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, there were advantages of being in company with the prince! Ruby smiled at the little cheat, amused. That made things a lot easier. He could barely wait to try everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went on at least three different roller coasters before Ruby decided he wanted to try something else, and dragged him to the bumper cars. Ruby made full use of his free priority pass by re-entering it over and over again until he was satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After two hours, Ruby was beaming, never having had so much fun in his life. He was dragging Peru to another attraction when he saw the cotton candy and turned around to go in that direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want the cotton candy." he said, not shy about asking anymore. He was more than glad to have all his wishes come true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three hours later, Peru was remembering why he hardly ever went to the amusement park. There was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of walking, a lot of people, and Peru was lazy. Still, he didn’t complain. He loved that happy look on Ruby’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“cotton candy?” Peru had to stop staring at Ruby for a second to register what he was saying. “oh, yeah! okay!” He happily headed to the cotton candy stand and smiled at the worker, then looked back at Ruby. “what kind do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby blinked at him. Oh, were there different kinds? Well, Ruby wanted al- wait, no. He couldn't eat all if he wanted to try the other things too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, give me the one you like the most!" it was a good place to start. Ruby's eyes wouldn't stay focused in one place, his mind trying to find the next place they would go. Ruby smiled when he spotted the ferris wheel. It was already getting late, so maybe they would be able to catch the last signs of daylight before sunset. That would be a great view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to go to the ferris wheel later." Ruby said, pointedly not thinking about how it was already getting dark. Treat day was getting closer and closer to its end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru blinked when he was suddenly given the choice. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> liked? He didn’t get cotton candy much, he had no idea. Geez, he really should go out into the general public more, shouldn’t he? </span>
  <strike>
    <span>He would have to, if he wanted to give treat days more often</span>
  </strike>
  <span>. “hm, well, i’ll have one of each, then! in containers, please!” He could probably get somebody to help bring them home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like he had with the ice cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru smiled and nodded at Ruby. “ferris wheel it is, then!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby smiled, just a little disappointed that he wouldn't get to try the cotton candy right now, and made his way to the ferris wheel. Soon enough, they were slowly getting higher and higher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of everything beneath them was amazing. Everything became so small, so far away. Ruby could see not only all the park but a good part of the kingdom too. And they got there just in time to see the sunset too, the sun disappearing in the horizon, just like Ruby wanted to see it. It was really an amazing sight...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes trailed off to the limits of the kingdom and his mind briefly woke up from the fairy tale Ruby had buried himself in, before a loud boom roared just above his head. Ruby looked up and his eyes widened in awe. Fireworks. And they seemed so </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He happily dove back into the dream world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru did in fact get somebody to help and bring everything back to the castle, but he saved one container. Just for Ruby. When they were all comfortable on the ferris wheel and up in the air, and Ruby was distracted by fireworks, Peru placed the container on Ruby’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so beautiful, with the light of the fireworks shining onto his face. Peru couldn’t help but stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby blinked, momentarily distracted by a weight on his lap, and turned his glance down, finding the cotton candy waiting for him. He smiled, content, his eyes sparkling. This was the best day of his life. Despite everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby just enjoyed the rest of the ride, watching the almost magic moment, lost in dreamland. Reality could wait. He wouldn't mind if the night went on forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, he liked that look on Ruby. Peru smiled. If Ruby was good, this could be his new everyday. With the exception of sex whenever either of them were in the mood, of course. He was really pretty right now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Going home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Treat Day is nearing its end QwQ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Soon enough, the ride ended. Peru waited until Ruby moved before getting out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby got out, still smiling and thinking about the many things they could still do, only for his smile to fall when he realized the amusement park was closing. Well, he should have expected it, it had to close at some point. He had just hoped it wasn't so soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby stood there in silence, walking slowly and without a destination this time, not knowing where they should go now that everyone was leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh… Where do we go now?" he asked. Should he just… roam around? Well, that's what Ruby was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru hummed. “weelll… we could go home, or we could wander around some more and see what we find. i mean, we’d have to head home either way by midnight, but until then… wanna go get some dinner? or see a movie?” Peru didn’t know, to be honest. He just wanted Ruby more happy. He told him Ruby would be the second most spoiled person in the kingdom if he was good!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby froze for a second at the mention of "home", not wanting to go back. They still had time, right? He could just… walk around with no goal in mind. That was fine too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, movie sounds great!" he said, his voice just slightly shaky. The distraction would be very welcome and he wasn't hungry now, after having filled himself with sweets, candies and all goodies. </span>
  <strike>
    <span>After being reminded this couldn't last forever</span>
  </strike>
  <span><strike>.</strike> Ruby wasn't prepared for dinner yet. </span>
  <strike>
    <span>He wasn't prepared for the end of the night yet</span>
    <span>.</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru smiled brightly and nodded. “movie it is!” They were a bit far from Peru’s favorite public movie theater, so he ended up having to get somebody to drive Ruby and him there. It was fine, everybody loved him! The person who drove them was happy to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Peru and Ruby were there. Peru had Ruby pick the movie, got the tickets, then brought Ruby inside to pick the snacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Movie time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby sat there in silence, waiting for the movie to start. He told himself he would just focus on the movie, forget about anything else and try to enjoy it as he had done with everything else in the day. Still, now that he had been reminded of "home", of what life really meant for him now, he couldn't get distracted. All Ruby could think about was that this day was ending, and as soon as it did, they were going back to "normal" routine. He didn't want to. He wanted the night to last forever and never have to worry about what the prince was planning next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood in silence when the movie began and refused to take his eyes from the screen, refusing to acknowledge Peru's presence. He didn't want to think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before the movie ended, later. Two hours went by easily and soon, Peru was bringing Ruby out of the movie theater. “so! wanna go home or have dinner first or something? we still have a few hours until midnight!” He could tell Ruby didn’t want to go home. That part, at least, wasn’t Ruby’s choice. If he was good, tomorrow, then Peru would let him out the day after tomorrow for another treat day! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru planned for it to become a pattern. It would give Ruby much more incentive to be good, after all! And that was what Peru was going for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby didn't really know what happened in the movie, too lost in his own thoughts to pay attention, but he still felt it was over too quickly. He went with Peru, not really having a choice, but as soon as the question left the prince's mouth, Ruby was "dinner, dinner!" like a little kid. Anything to prolong the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't care about where they were going anymore, or what they were going to eat. As long as he was able to stall, he would gladly accept it. Ruby let Peru guide him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru giggled brightly. That was so cute! “dinner it is!” He responded, grabbing Ruby’s hand again and pulling him lightly in a random direction. There were lots of restaurants around, after all! Hm… what should he get, though? Sushi, steak house, fast food, a romantic dinner…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romantic dinner it is!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, but what did Ruby want? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned and held both Ruby’s hands, almost romantically itself. “ruby, what do you want to eat? do you have a specific restaurant in mind you would like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh... no..." he didn't care. He wasn't even hungry. He just- he just didn't want to go home. "Your favorite one?" that way, Peru could maybe get so invested in dinner that he forgot about going back. Maybe he would enjoy himself too much and get distracted about the time. Ruby wouldn't mind that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby still didn't look at him, not wanting to think about who was beside him. It was just a good night. Nice movie, nice food. Ruby should be </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoying</span>
  </em>
  <span> it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru giggled and kissed Ruby. "i don't have one! i can get any food i want delivered right to my bedroom, so i have no need to have a favorite. so, really… i have no idea. wanna get a romantic dinner?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby flinched from the kiss, trying to subconsciously get away from Peru. He was appalled by his words. He didn't want that! Ruby absolutely didn't want that! He tried to pull his hand free, eager for anything that put distance between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-What about just a normal dinner?" normal dinner seemed much better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru pouted and let Ruby get away, crossing his arms. “well, i </span>
  <em>
    <span>suppose</span>
  </em>
  <span>, since it’s your choice. but then where do you want to eat? there are a lot of options, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of options, and i don’t wanna pick for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I-..." he had to choose something! Anything! "I don't know!" Ruby didn't know what he wanted, he only knew what he</span>
  <em>
    <span> didn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>want. He didn't want a romantic dinner and he didn't want to go back home just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Welp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru sighed, disappointed. “alright. no need to get so stressed out about it, let’s just go get dinner somewhere.” The sooner they did, the sooner they could get home. It wasn’t any fun being out here if Ruby wasn’t happy. Peru took his hand once again and started heading in a random direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe they should get thai food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru didn't seem happy. Ruby wasn't sure if he wanted to leave him alone with his unhappiness or if he should do something about it. Happy Peru wasn't necessarily a good thing either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby let himself be guided with no complaints, deciding to just stay in silence. He had to think about something to distract him. He needed Peru distracted enough to forget about time. What to do… Ruby didn't know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long, Peru’s golden watch struck midnight. It was time to go home. It was a good thing they finished eating a few minutes ago! Peru simply had been staring at Ruby with a smile on his face as he ate, and now they were done. Peru smiled just that bit brighter. “well! the alarm on my watch said it’s midnight! time to go home now, ruby~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby froze at that, his hands tightening around the cutlery as he stood still. He didn't move an inch. Ruby looked at his plate, then at Peru, then tried to open his mouth to argue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm still not done!" he said with an unstable voice, wavering as he tried to be convincing in his plead, almost faltering when his soul threatened to do so. "I w-want more of- of- of this-" he pointed to a random thing on the menu. "a-and this!" he kept pointing, holding back his tears. He didn't want to go! He wanted to stay right there!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru smiled softly. “love, i think you’re done. we’ve spent all day together as your treat!” His eyes darkened. “it’s time to go home now. this isn’t a choice.” He stood up and walked around the table to Ruby’s side, then held out a hand. “now, are you going to do this the easy way, or am i going to have to drag you back? you’re still my </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, after all. i hope you haven’t forgotten your place~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby's soul sank at that tone, at that look. He whimpered, starting to tremble as he gripped the table firmly, not wanting to let go. He looked up at Peru with fearful eye lights, little red dots shaking and tears starting to collect at the corner of his eyes as he pondered over the idea to bolt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words were stuck in his throat, but perhaps that was a good thing. They weren't the words the prince wanted to hear. Ruby let out a sob at Peru's last prompts, any hopes that he might have had that the prince was maybe not that bad vanishing in that moment. He leaned away, still holding the table tightly in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-No! J-Just a little more! I don't want to go back!" he pleaded, crying shamelessly. "I d-don't want to go h-home!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru simply smiled. Ruby was acting like a little child, it was cute. In the background, the few workers that had stayed in the restaurant simply for Peru, because it was well past closing time, scurried out of view. Peru leaned forward and cupped Ruby’s face. “ruby, dear, that’s not your choice!” He gave him a kiss. “we’re going home, now. if you continue resisting me, then i might be less likely to give you more treats like this in the future. it’s supposed to reward good behavior, not encourage bad behavior.” He pet his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“now, will you be good and come with me willingly? or will i have to bring you back manually?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby flinched at the contact, trying to back away again. Peru's words didn't help him calm down, only making him get more distressed. He felt panic rise in him, that sweet behaviour just aggravating his fear. He didn't like it when the prince was angry, but really, his happiness wasn't much better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby looked at him for just a few seconds, hesitating, before he jumped out of the chair and ran in the opposite reaction. He didn't want to go back! He didn't want to go back, and he knew Peru was going to drag him "home" anyway; if he was doomed anyway, if nothing mattered, then why not run? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was dumb, he was just making things worse again, Ruby knew this would lead him nowhere. But he couldn't help it. He didn't want to go…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru tsked. "alright, i suppose next time i just won't bring you out! i'm not going to allow bad behavior, pet.." He didn’t go running after him, though. There was nowhere for Ruby to escape to. He had gotten the workers to lock the door behind Peru and Ruby without Ruby’s notice, so if he tried to leave, he wouldn’t be able to. He was stuck with Peru, as he should be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He simply followed after Ruby, in a walking speed. He was in no rush. “i mean, it’s a good thing i brought a leash! this is just what i was expecting, dear ruby! of course, i had hoped you wouldn’t do this, because doing this means punishment. do you want punishment, pet? i won’t give you any punishment if you come back to me </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby sobbed, his eyes frantically searching for the closest exit as he got more and more desperate to get away. No, no, no, no, no, no. He didn't want to go back, he didn't want to go back! He ran to a door and tried to turn the knob, only to find it locked. Ruby didn't waste time and ran to the next door, without glancing back at Peru, but this other one also wouldn't budge. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, no, no!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back when Peru started speaking again, and he just wanted to curl on the ground and cry. He couldn't escape, he couldn't do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Peru was even expecting him to try. Ruby shook his head, tears running down his face, whimpering. He didn't want punishment. He didn't want punishment, but he also didn't want to go back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-N-No..." he couldn't move anyway, frozen in place and already dreading what he knew was his inevitable return home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru advanced on Ruby and cornered him in, taking the leash out of his pocket. He shrugged to himself. Good enough. He pulled Ruby closer and connected the leash to the collar. He pet his head. “you didn’t listen to me,” He cooed, a smile on his face, “but at least you stopped trying to get away! that was good. good boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby tensed up when Peru got closer to attach the leash, he would have passed out from the fear, if it was possible. He winced at the pet and the first words, but then he calmed down hearing the rest, managing to stop his trembling. He wasn't in trouble then? Was he fine? Maybe he had managed to appease Peru in the end. Ruby let out a tiny weak smile, hopeful. It was fine, no punishments, they were just- He flinched, his feet not moving when Peru started to pull him to the door. J-Just- Just going </span>
  <em>
    <span>home-</span>
  </em>
  <span> He didn't want to go</span>
  <em>
    <span> home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby forced himself to follow Peru, trying to ignore any other monster that must be staring at him, trying to ignore the leash and just how demeaning it was to be dragged along like that, as- as-... The tears that had stopped to fall threatened to restart again and Ruby tried to somehow hide the leash from prying eyes. He wasn't a pet. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn't. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He tried to force that smile back in his face, tried to keep himself in a good mood. It was fine. No punishments, he kept telling himself. Everything would be f-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru waved goodbye to the people who peaked out, then unlocked the door and stepped out into the open with his leashed pet. He leaned closer as they walked and told Ruby, “we’re definitely fucking when we get home, because you wouldn’t do the simple thing i asked you to.” He gave him a kiss on the cheek, then leaned away again to continue walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby froze again at Peru's words, the shadow of a smile that he had managed to place on his face disappearing instantaneously. No! It- It wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ruby had tried, in the end. He had </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> tried, he tried walking to him as Peru had told him to, he had tried his best to go obediently just to avoid the punishment, and now he was being told that it didn't matter, because he hadn't succeeded. Ruby stopped following Peru, digging his feet into the ground and bringing his hands to the leash, pulling it taut, trying to make the prince let go. His tremors came back, just as his blind panic. No! He didn't want that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he didn't want that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he wanted to go to his </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> home, even if he didn't really have one. Anything was better than what Peru offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru paused and looked over at Ruby. He found a very panicked Ruby. Oh. Peru smiled softly and walked back over to him to caress his cheek. “oh no, ruby dear, you misunderstand! i didn’t mean we were </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to fuck, both because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> good for the most part and because i don’t wanna irritate your carving! which i needa check, by the way. it’s okay.” He was so very cute when he acted like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru wasn’t lying, and he didn’t lie in general. He really </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> plan on not fucking Ruby. He just wanted to taste him again and make him feel good. No harm in that, right? Especially not with the carving still fresh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was hardly anybody out and about by now, not many people to see them interacting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words almost managed to bring Ruby back to a calm state, and he did stop pushing on his leash, but he didn't calm down. What did he mean? What did he mean, that didn't make any sense! Was he good? There wouldn't be any punishments then? What did he mean by "actually"? Ruby wanted to believe he was safe for that night, that nothing bad would happen, but Peru was smiling at him, caressing his cheek and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Ruby didn't know if that was a good sign or not. He didn't think it was, it never was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby whimpered, still frozen in place, not daring to step away from Peru again. He was sure the prince would drag him all the way back if he needed to, whatever he tried to do wouldn't matter. Ruby just wanted to know if he would be able to just get home and sleep. He just wanted to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru continued to smile softly and kissed him on the teeth. It looked like he was finally getting used to those kisses. "you're a good boy," he cooed gently, "my </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> pet." The look in his eyes was nothing but fond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he backed up and took Ruby's leash again. "let's go home now, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby really didn't mind the kiss, not when Peru could do so much worse. A kiss was fine. As long as it was just a kiss, Ruby could deal with it. Ruby didn't comment on the humiliating and downright pejorative way Peru talked about him, willing himself to swallow his pride. It didn't matter. Just nod along and go, obediently </span>
  <span><strike>like the good pet he was</strike>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He forced himself to follow the prince, one step after the other and eyes down, telling himself it was fine. He wouldn't be punished as long as he didn't upset Peru further. He would be able to win one more night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sleeping Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They got home, eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru cooed and kissed Ruby again as he unclipped the leash, petting him yet again. “my good pet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was ever so gently pushing Ruby to the bed now, urging him to sit on it with a soft smile on his face. He needed to replace the bandages of the carving, and then give Ruby a blowjob! It was a great plan. Peru was excited for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby closed his eyes shut for a moment, trying to ignore the kiss and the unwanted touch. His soul churned. He was not a pet. He hated that collar and he hated that leash, this was all so humiliating. Why did Peru enjoy this so much? Wasn't it enough that he used him for his disgusting pleasure? Ruby gritted his teeth but let the prince push him. Until he realized Peru was trying to push him to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped and tried to step back, to get the further away from that damned furniture as possible, his panic coming back full force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-No! You said- you said I was good!" he cried, fighting to not get an inch closer. He wanted to be in the opposite side of the room, though not even that brought too much comfort. It is not like Peru cared if they were in a mattress to "have fun". Ruby tried to turn around and shot him his best pleading look. "I just want to sleep..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“and you are!” Peru reassured, though he stopped pushing. “don’t worry, you’re fine! i just needa check your carving and make sure it doesn’t get infected, okay? and then everything will be fine.” Maybe he should give the blowjob in the morning. “and the most comfortable place to do that would be on the bed, where you can just sit still and let me do my thing! okay?” He circled around Ruby and headed to the bed instead. He sat on it, then imploringly patted the seat beside him for Ruby to sit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. That was fine. It was okay. He just wanted to see the carvings </span>
  <strike>
    <span>the carvings he himself had put on his shoulder blade</span>
  </strike>
  <span>, it was fine. Ruby didn't know why it was so important, he didn't know what Peru had done there, and he didn't care enough to ask. He didn't even remember it was there all day, but now that the prince commented about it, all he could focus on was the burning prickling sensation that only existed in one of his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was okay. He could sit on the bed and let himself be treated. It was a good thing, actually, he didn't want to be sick. He took one step forward, watching Peru carefully. He wasn't in a position that implied anything else. As Peru had said, everything would be fine later. Ruby was just overthinking things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat on the bed, willing himself to calm down. Just treat the carvings </span>
  <strike>
    <span>and don't think about how they got there</span>
  </strike>
  <span> and then sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru smiled and gave Ruby a kiss before getting up. “alright! stay there. i’m gonna go get the med kit.” He did just that, opening the closet and pulling the medkit out. He shut the closet after, but didn’t lock it just yet. He headed back over to Ruby brightly and sat behind him to start dressing his wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby stood still, not wanting to accidentally cause anything that might anger Peru and throw all his effort away. He followed the prince with his eye lights, however, freezing when he locked eyes with the closet. Ruby averted his eyes quickly, but he barely paid attention to what Peru was doing now. His mind was still wondering if he could make Peru forget to lock his closet. He wondered if he could somehow get a hold of the things he was sure were kept there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The carving was really starting to look quite beautiful. Peru couldn’t wait for Ruby to see it. He kissed the shoulder, then wrapped it back up in bandages. A few more days, probably, and then it would be perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as quickly as the closet was open, the medkit was put away and it was closed and locked again. Then Peru turned around and grinned. “okay! time to sleep now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had taken too long… Ruby tried not to get too disappointed, afraid the prince would realize something. He would have other chances it was fine. Next time Peru opened it, Ruby had to have a plan ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby felt relieved when the prince declared it was time to sleep, but his cheerfulness and his smile made that small victory feel like a defeat anyway. What, now Ruby was happy to be able to sleep next to him? When- he was not! He still despised it, it was just better than… the alternative. Ruby scooted over to as far away as possible from Peru and laid down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru smiled and headed closer to Ruby. He pulled his clothes off, then got under the covers and cuddled up to Ruby. It was much more comfortable to sleep with clothes off, after all. Ah, but it would be so much better if Ruby was naked…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope, not tonight. He would strip him in the morning. He hummed happily and cuddled Ruby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ruby…” He started, “sleep this time, will you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby shuddered at the feeling of Peru cuddling him, his disgust worsened by the fact that he could feel his bare bones against him. He didn't have the courage to try to get away from him though, afraid it would somehow get things worse, so he just squirmed slightly, uncomfortable. It was fine. It was-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Peru knew he wasn't sleeping... Was he mad because of it? Would Ruby "get in trouble" if he didn't sleep? He... he really didn't want to sleep. He didn't feel safe. He didn't feel safe and he wasn't comfortable like that, Ruby was sure he would get nightmares as soon as he fell asleep and he knew that waking up would just bring disappointment when he eventually realizes that reality isn't much better. Just the idea of sleeping made him feel sick, made him want to cry. He just didn't want this anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"it's ok, love," Peru cooed, petting Ruby's skull. "just try to sleep, ok? i'm not mad." He kissed his skull. "you'll have to sleep sooner or later, though. not because i'll make you, but because your own body will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn't make him feel better about it all, but he knew Peru was right. He knew he would have to give in, sooner or later, but that didn't mean he liked the idea. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>tired, though. Ruby… didn't have much choice in this. He closed his eyes, half hoping he wouldn't fall asleep, but trying anyway. Now was as good a time as any other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“good boy,” He cooed, kissing Ruby one more time before falling asleep himself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peru can tell when he's being manipulated.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, first off, we noticed that we're getting a lot of asks and stuff on Tumblr, and we couldn't be more happy! All asks will be responded to in due time!<br/>And, second off, <a href="https://captivatedlust.tumblr.com/post/646762173327130624/hello-i-really-love-your-guys-work-heres-a-fan">wE GOT FANART AND IM SO HAPPY OH MY GOD LOOK LOOK</a><br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the morning, Peru didn’t want to wake up. He didn’t want to even get up. So he didn’t, instead just nuzzling Ruby’s neck a little again and purring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Ruby expected, his night was filled with nightmares, and the only bright side of it all was that his mind was so on edge that he managed to wake up long before it got bad enough for him to start screaming. He wouldn't want to wake Peru up, afraid of both his nightmares taking place in real life and his comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke up several times along the night, and at some point he gave up on sleeping, actively fighting it. He was trapped inside his head anyway, replaying his nightmares over and over, when he was startled out of that cycle by the sound of Peru purring in his "ears". His breath hitched but he tried to not give any other sign that he was awake. He was not prepared. He was not prepared for another morning, not yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing Peru did when he finally got up was get out that ever beloved medkit from the closet. He had Ruby turn around, then started taking care of the carving again. Ruby obviously hadn’t slept. It was a disappointment, really, but Peru wasn’t about to complain about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn, he hadn't thought of a plan yet! The closet was opened again, all Ruby had to do was get up and walk over there, but Peru was still there! He didn't want to fuck this up. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn't</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If his plan failed, he wouldn't get another chance, he would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>condemned</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby took deep breaths, forcing himself to look away and think. He just had to distract Peru. He would wait for him to put the medkit out again, and then he would call him before he could lock it. Ruby could do it, just... just distract him. With </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. With... the carving, maybe? He could ask him about it, the prince seemed almost proud of it. Would that be distracting enough? It at least wouldn't be suspicious, right? Ruby had the right to know what the fuck was carved in his own body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru finished wrapping the bandages and started putting everything away in the medkit again. “it’s healing great! it should be healed within a day or two!” He exclaimed happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, uh, hey! W-what is it? T-The carvings, I mean. C-Could you... show me?" just forget it open! Don't lock it! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't lock it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby squirmed in place, restless, his soul beating fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru brightened. "you wanna see? yeah, i could show you! just lemme go put this away real quick.” He knew that Ruby didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to see the carving right now, from how he was stuttering and hesitating. He knew that Ruby wanted to distract him from something. From what, he didn’t know, but he knew manipulation when he saw it. He was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>master</span>
  </em>
  <span> at manipulation, of course he knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he wasn’t going to let himself be manipulated. He pet Ruby’s head happily and went to do just that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No! No, no, no, no, no! Ruby had to do something! Quick! He had to- he had to-! Ruby lunged forward and grabbed Peru's hands before he could go too far, gripping it firmly while trying to tug him back to the bed. He swallowed down a whine and put on his best innocent smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-W-Why don't you s-stay with me a l-little?" damn his stutter! Now was not the time! Ruby wanted to cry. He needed to be convincing, h-he- he needed- "I'll even let you do whatever you want! A-As a thanks for yesterday! W-We- W-W-We-" Ruby had to use all his willpower to hold back the whimper threatening to escape. "We can have </span>
  <em>
    <span>'f-fun'</span>
  </em>
  <span>..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru raised a brow bone and glanced back at Ruby, brow bone raised as he listened to his stuttered question. “...oh?” He smirked and took Ruby’s chin into his hand, leaning forward. “you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to fuck, hm?” He licked his teeth. “i certainly would never mind…” His hand that was on Ruby’s chin trailed down his neck, but then he let go completely and backed away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby sucked in his breath, holding back a disgusted shiver when he felt Peru touching him, telling himself this would all be worth. He just had to hold on and be strong, he just-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“but! i don’t like being manipulated, dear ruby~ and really, you’re pretty bad at it. i can show you your carving after i put this away, and then we can fuck, since you suddenly seem to want to do that! okay? okay.” He turned around to put the medkit away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru backed away, and even though part of him felt relieved, Ruby let out a whimper in distress. No! No, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>! He grabbed Peru's hand again, not wanting to let him go for once. Was this all for nothing? He- He didn't want all of this to have been for nothing! He didn't want to have plotted his own rape for </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! I-I-!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Peru already knew he was lying, what could he do now? What did he have to do for his plan to work? Would it even work now that the prince already knew he was planning something? Ruby started crying, without words to justify anything anymore, desperate. What could he do?! W-What should he...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to bring Peru's attention to him. He had to catch his attention to the point that even if he knew Ruby was planning something, he would- he would-. Ruby let go of Peru's hand, starting to strip as quick as he could, before he could change his mind. He made sure to not break eye contact, even as he began to shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah. Peru knew what Ruby wanted to distract him from now, the closet. He could tell when Ruby grabbed him the second time. Ruby probably knew there was something dangerous in the closet… he'd fix that later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, Ruby was being </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> enticing. And, yeah, Peru </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>choose to continue to deny him… but why would he want to? How often did </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ruby</span>
  </em>
  <span> beg to be fucked?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Peru dropped the medkit and advanced on Ruby as soon as he was naked. "your wish," he purred, pinning Ruby to the wall but being careful of his carving, "is my command."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time for fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even after it was done, Ruby's trembling hadn't gotten better. Actually, he had never felt worse. It felt as if he had agreed to it. He... he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> agreed to it. He had asked, begged for Peru to do that; no matter the reason, he had chosen to follow along. But it was all worth it, he thought. Everything would be worth it, when he finally got the chance to get a hold on the things Peru kept in the closet. Ruby kept sending glances towards it, not being able to stop himself. The key to his freedom was right there, he just needed Peru to forget about locking it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the disgusted nausea threatening to spill at the thought of getting any closer, Ruby made himself snuggle Peru, to be certain he wouldn't try to get up. He needed to sleep and forget about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After their fun, Peru continued to give Ruby little kisses all over his face even as he tried to sleep. Oh, he just did so well and Peru was so proud! Even he was only trying to manipulate him. Peru was still incredibly proud and happy. “that was amazing, ruby!” He purred, nuzzling Ruby’s neck, “you’ve made me </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy. we can cuddle all you want now!” But he sat up and literally just picked Ruby up as well. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> i lock the closet! because, you see, i still don’t like it when people try to manipulate me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“don’t worry, though,” He continued, as he finally put the medkit back and locked the closet door, “you’re not in trouble! </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> not after you so eagerly wanted to fuck! i’m actually just so happy right now!” He headed back to the bed and laid down, tucking them both in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby put up with the kisses, repeating "it's okay, it's okay" like a mantra in his head. He didn't think he would ever be able to feel so relieved at hearing he could cuddle with the prince, almost letting relieved tears drop from his eyes at those words. Everything was okay now, Peru would forget about the closet and he would finally be free after-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince got up and Ruby's soul went cold at his next words, all his hopes crushed in a single moment. No! Don't! He- Ruby's hand feebly stretched out to reach for the closet, desperate to stop Peru even when he knew that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn't</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He could only watch blankly as Peru took the things and put them away, locking the door before Ruby could get his voice back. No… No, no, no, no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>! It was not fair! He couldn't! He </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn't</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Not after- after-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby didn't even try to stop his tears as Peru brought them back to the bed. It had all been for </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He sobbed, fat tears rolling down his cheek. He had let Peru rape him, he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be raped, all for nothing. He had stripped on his own, had laid there without fighting, he- Ruby closed his eyes tight, miserable. It was not fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh, ruby, dear,” Peru cooed, kissing his face. He genuinely didn’t mean to make him cry. “you really wanted in that closet, didn’t you?” He picked him back up and headed to it. “here, look, since you were so good, i’ll let you pick one thing in the closet, ok?” Not all things were harmful. “and if it’s not dangerous, i’ll let you keep it! alright?” He unlocked the closet and opened it for Ruby, setting him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No! That… that was just cruel! Ruby let himself be carried, but he didn't stop crying, his sobs wrecking his body as Peru took him to the closet. He just wanted to sleep now. Forget all of this ever happened. What would he even do there now? Peru was just rubbing in his face how powerless he was, as if saying "oh, here, you worked so hard for this, you can have it. Try something". Daring him. Ruby knew he couldn't follow with his plan. He wanted to try to </span>
  <em>
    <span>escape</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he couldn't do that with Peru there. Ruby couldn't simply take a weapon and turn around to try to use it against him when he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>watching.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He would never succeed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the closet, there were </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> things. It was a quite large walk in closet, completely and totally lined with shelves. Each wall of shelves seemed to have a different theme. One half a wall was full of weapons. Knives, bone or rock carvers, fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>guns</span>
  </em>
  <span>, police batons, an axe, a mace, a spear just hanging up high on the wall… seriously, a lot of these were probably decoration. There were nun-chucks, a sword, a bow and a bunch of arrows, and a blowtorch. It seemed almost as if Peru was collecting dangerous things. Maybe from the kingdom’s guard, sometimes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wall closest to the door was where the medkit hung as well as dozens of others almost just like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Ruby could do was let his eyes roam through all the things he could have used, through every promise of freedom, and cry miserably, knowing it was all out of reach, even when they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>so close</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to just forget about it. It was too late, he had already- Peru- crying was useless anyway. Peru had said he could pick something, right? Even… even if it wasn't for his initial plan, maybe Ruby could still have something out of this? Maybe a comfort object? Even if it didn't help him… Ruby didn't want to have done everything for nothing. A comfort object was good, right? He… he didn't have anything like that, and he could really use it right now. He would keep it. Ruby would keep it and he wouldn't allow anybody else to touch it. He was almost eager for it now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, as he looked around, he started to realize he wouldn't be able to find anything like that. The more he searched, the more obvious it got that Peru didn't keep anything in his closet besides the weapons he wasn't allowed to take, the medkits, and… Ruby whimpered and just curled in Peru's hold. He didn't want to be there anymore, he didn't want to ink about it, he didn't want to think about any of that. He couldn't even have his comfort thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Below the bunch of weapons, was a lot of shelves dedicated to what looked to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexual</span>
  </em>
  <span> weapons and items. Whips, crops, some sort of physical zapper… there were also a bunch of cuffs, and some rope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a whole wall of literally just sex toys. Any sex toy one could think of, it was most likely there. It was all very… colorful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I don't want a-anything…" he said with a trembling voice, hoping the prince would just take him back now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he seemed interested for like… a second. Peru hummed. “do you not want anything because you actually just don’t want anything, or because you don’t like what’s there?” He thought for a moment. “i mean… i can restock the closet, actually… get some stuff that you would like! what do you want, ruby dear? what’s one thing that you really want out of everything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words just made him cry harder. He wanted to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>free</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That's all he ever wanted. He didn't want any of those things, he didn't want anything else, not truly. But he couldn't just say that to the prince. He doubted Peru even cared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I d-don't want a-anything!" he repeated, closing his eyes. Ruby didn't care about getting his comfort thing anymore. He really just… he just didn't want anything anymore. It didn't matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“okay.” He wasn’t going to argue with this. Tomorrow they were going back out, anyway. Peru brought Ruby back to bed and tucked them both in with a kiss to his teeth. “it’s okay, love,” He cooed gently, petting his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby let himself be guided back to bed, his shaking not calming down despite everything. He had never felt so powerless. He- he did all of that- he demeaned himself as low as he could get, he did </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought Peru would want him to, everything he thought the prince would enjoy, even though he had never felt worse in his life. All of that for nothing. He had dug a whole new low for himself, and everything he got was his freedom being rubbed in his face, out of reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby shut his eyes and tried to clear his head from all of that. He couldn't block the feeling of Peru kissing him again though, or his voice, or his touch on his head. Ruby sobbed as he tried to go back to sleep, even though they had just woken up. He didn't want to be awake for this.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Swimming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peru just laid in bed with Ruby for a couple hours, not doing anything more than petting him with a couple kisses on occasion. His Ruby was so good, so if he wanted to just lay in bed for a while, who was Peru to tell him no?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, though, they had to get up. Peru wasn't much of a fan of laying around all day. After two more kisses, Peru sat up. Hmm, what should they do? Something that would bring that joyful smile back to Ruby's face. Ruby probably wouldn't say anything if asked, though. But he deserved to be spoiled right now…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before Peru could decide on anything, there was a resounding </span>
  <em>
    <span>bang</span>
  </em>
  <span> coming through the glass from below Peru, and he looked down in confusion. Sharky. Oh, he hadn’t been giving him very much attention recently, has he? Peru frowned in guilt. “oh, you’re right, dear! i’m sorry. i’ll be right there.” He rushed over to the closet to grab his scuba-diving gear from inside. Time to spend some time with his shark. “ruby! i’m gonna go swimming with sharky! here,” He pulled another suit out. “put this on if you wanna join us!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled his suit on, then dived into the water below them, making his shark very happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby couldn't fall back asleep, no matter how much he wanted to. He stood still as Peru kissed and petted him, and even though the last one was somewhat soothing, he was too upset to do anything more than sob. At least it was a good thing that he couldn't even be bothered to cringe away from those kisses. That would certainly ruin Peru's good mood and make Ruby's day even worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Peru got up, himself not moving from his spot on the bed, then watched as the prince talked with the shark. He just kept watching, uninterested, as Peru jumped into the water and left him alone. Ruby glanced at the swimming suit he had left for him, curling away from it. He didn't want to be anywhere near the prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… There was silence in the bedroom now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby looked around in the emptiness of the room, quickly realizing he didn't want to be alone either. What was he even doing? He… he didn't know how to feel. He should probably be angry, right? Peru had misled him, fooled him into doing all those things. He should be at least sad and upset with the prince. Ruby didn't know why he was feeling lonely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru spent a while underwater, playing with his shark and going deep into the dark ocean below. Because that was what it practically was, a deep dark ocean. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span> the further down you went, and Peru just loved it. It was incredibly dark, though, so he had to bring a light with him all the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby stared at the spot where Peru had disappeared into the water for a few more minutes, that loneliness weighing down on his soul until he moved to stand up and took the suit. He had it on in seconds, and Ruby spent a few more minutes contemplating if that's really what he wanted to do. He could be searching for weapons. He could be trashing Peru's bedroom again (or… not). He could be enjoying his time away from that annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby fidgeted for only long enough to get too tired of the silence and jumped in the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ruby got into the water, all he would be able to see was darkness. There was no light, nothing seemed to be below him, and Peru seemed to be nowhere in sight. The only way Ruby would be able to tell anything was going on at all was if he used the flashlight type thing that had been ingrained into his suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby panicked for a moment, the silence in the water even worse, and the darkness only made him feel even lonelier. Maybe his soul had finally listened to his wishes and cracked without him noticing? Maybe he had died and this was where he would spend the rest of his existence, alone. Ruby shook his head. No, it was just water, just… a little darker than he expected. He raised his hand and started to feel around, trying to find a button or some kind of switch to turn on that light thing he had seen on the suit, his soul calling out for Peru as a lost little kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights turned on and Ruby finally spotted him, playing with his shark a few meters from him. He didn't move though. Now that he had seen him and calmed down a little, Ruby frowned and crossed his arms, refusing to go after the prince. What was his problem? It wasn't as if Ruby had missed him. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn't!</span>
  </em>
  <span> That was stupid. Peru had </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> gotten out of his sight. Besides, Ruby was </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Haha, what a joke, him missing his kidnapper. No way. Never. Ruby just didn't like being left alone, he didn't come because he wanted to be closer to him, he… he had come for the shark! Ruby had been awfully mean to it and he had come to make amends! Shark was a great company. Who needs that stupid fucking prince? It made no sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby frowned deeper, growling at his own soul. Why was it still so fidgety? He was fine!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru noticed somebody was there when a light shined on him and his shark. Few blinked and glanced over, squinting a little because of the light in his eyes. Then he smiled brightly. That was Ruby! Ruby actually came! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had his shark bring him to Ruby, and when he was close enough, he hugged his adorable skeleton. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby saw the shark approaching in high speed but he didn't move, waiting for it to reach him </span>
  <strike>
    <span>because</span>
  </strike>
  <span> even though he knew Peru would come too. Ruby watched them come closer, silent and immovable like a statue. His blank stare contrasted with his soul, that was practically bouncing in his ribcage and being currently ignored. Ruby was suddenly attacked with a hug, and he couldn't help but to relax in it and let out a tiny tiny smile. He reveled in the hug and had to remind himself not to hug back. Peru didn't deserve it. But the embrace was nice. Besides, Peru would just get upset if Ruby tried to struggle free. Things didn't end well when Peru got upset anyway. Ruby could as well enjoy it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru gave Ruby two bright, happy nuzzles, hugged him again, and then got off. He’d have kissed him if he could. He was so happy Ruby was here! Peru grabbed his hand and swam back to his shark with him. He directed Ruby to hold onto his shark’s top fin, and once he made sure Ruby had a tight enough grip, he grabbed on too. The shark swam off after that, dragging the two of them along. It was so fun and exhilarating! He hoped Ruby liked the ride too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby almost laughed, his cheeks stuffing as he held it back. Peru was so silly sometimes. What was he even doing? Was Ruby his personal plushie now? Ruby let his soul float in that happiness and held back the urge to purr for a moment. It wouldn't have been a good idea anyway in the water... Not that it mattered! He shook his head with a frown. He had used him! Peru had manipulated him into... he... Ruby shivered. He was still upset about that...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn't fight back as the prince guided his hand to grab onto the shark, wondering what he was doing now. What were-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shark went off through the water and Ruby held onto him more firmly, startled at first. Then his eyes widened in awe, the feeling of cutting so fast through water making his soul feel free. It... it didn't hurt to enjoy what he could, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru watched Ruby and smiled fondly. He knew he'd like it. Ruby was so adorable. Peru found that he really… really loved him. He loved Ruby. He leaned over to sneak a nuzzle to the side of Ruby's face. Best skeleton. He gave the shark a silent gesture to keep going. He didn't want this to end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tentative smile surfaced on Ruby's face at the nuzzle and he tried to push it back down, failing miserably. Peru was a giant cat. He closed his eyes and hesitantly let the soft smile take over, deciding to forget about all the things that led him to that moment, just for a second. He just wanted to enjoy it. Things weren't so bad if he didn't think too deeply about it. It wouldn't be so terrible if he could just ignore all the rest...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn't, not for too long. Even as part of himself relaxed into the almost magical moment, wishing it could last forever and drown in it, the other part wouldn't stop wishing that any of this had ever happened. Even as he leaned into Peru too, nuzzling him back, the refreshing feeling of water rushing by them and making him smile wider, part of him prayed desperately that he would just open his eyes and not be there at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby didn't expect to open his eyes, startled, and have his wish actually come true.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah... wishes OwO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Reset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The lack of cold water encircling him was the first thing his confused mind took notice on. And the lack of a Peru holding onto him was the first thing his confused soul took notice on. Ruby looked around, the dark sky looming over him, panic just starting to settle into him. What- Why- Where-</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>Where was Peru?</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around until he spotted the kingdom's gate, and it took him a few minutes to realize why the sight looked so familiar. Ruby slowly brought his hands to his neck, finding it free of any collars. His eyes widened, a huge smile quickly forming on his face as he put himself on his feet in a jump. Ruby took his things and didn't lose his time questioning why or how he had gone back in time. He didn't let himself think about Peru.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, even as his feet hit the ground, running as quickly as he could to as far as he could think of, his soul begged him to turn back. Even as part of him was thrilled with freedom... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby shook his head and kept running.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby was nuzzling him, returning his affection, and then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and then</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru was back in his bed. Alone. He blinked in confusion and looked around. Did he… teleport, accidentally? He hated teleportation, so he never used it. And he knew he didn’t use any magic…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no, did he leave Ruby alone underwater? He didn’t waste any time in getting his suit back on (how did it come off?) and jumping in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t find Ruby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got outside and searched for Ruby, asking people about him, nobody seemed to understand. Even his father didn’t get it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ruby! you know, my pet! do you know where he is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Peru, i’m sorry, i don’t know who you’re talking about.” The king really was sorry he didn’t even understand who Peru was talking about, Peru was so distraught…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears, real tears, started to collect in Peru’s eyes as his hands rose to his mouth. “what?! but- but!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” The king stepped closer. “What kind of animal was he? We could search for him together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peru?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru had to find him. He just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had to</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby ran until he found himself on another kingdom, taking hours to get there between running on his own feet and paying random people for a ride. He had spent most of his saved money already, but he didn't care. It was worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he found himself in an empty bedroom, just him and his own shadow, in silence. Ruby brought his hand to his neck again, smiling at the lack of weight. He scratched at it, squirming in place. It was actually even strange to not feel anything there. Freedom. His magic was free now. Ruby formed a bone attack and twirled it in the air, then dissipated it. He could do anything he wanted now!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby wondered what Peru was doing now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. No! Who cares about that sick monster? Ruby had finally gotten rid of him! Finally! He was free! No more rape! No more punishments! </span>
  <strike>
    <span>No more little kisses on his head or nuzzles to his cheek</span>
    <span>. </span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby laid down on the cheap bed with a frown. The lack of stinging on his shoulder blade made him squirm again in discomfort. He raised his hand to the ghost sensation of a burn, his frown getting deeper when he felt smooth bone with no grooves. No carvings. There was nothing on his bones assigning him as a pet anymore. Nothing that marked him as Peru's. Ruby tried to force a trembling smile on his face, but quickly let it drop. Why did that make him so upset? Why wasn't he happy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reset QwQ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Crying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peru was crying. For the first time in a very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> long time, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> crying. But he wasn’t going to stop searching. He had left his kingdom hours ago, after having sadly found out that Ruby wasn’t even in there. By now, he’d figured out that time somehow went </span>
  <em>
    <span>backwards</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he was the only one who remembered. But that was okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even if Ruby didn’t remember him, Peru was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>find him</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>bring him back</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It didn’t matter if Ruby didn’t remember him. Peru glared at the air in front of him through his tears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It didn’t matter</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>belonged</span>
  </em>
  <span> to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Peru</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He couldn’t get away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peru used people’s love for him to his advantage. He drew a rather quite accurate drawing of Ruby’s face, acting as if he was a distraught lover searching for his other half. Well, it kinda wasn’t an act. Peru wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole</span>
  </em>
  <span> without his other half, at least not anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, he’d managed to find a lead. Apparently Ruby had taken multiple rides to different parts of different kingdoms. Thankfully, because of Peru’s natural charm, it wasn’t hard to follow Ruby’s trail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Days later, he ended up in the hotel he knew Ruby was in. Well… he hoped. He sincerely hoped. If Ruby wasn’t there… Peru didn’t know what he was going to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Peru stepped towards the person up front, his soul was quivering in his ribcage. This was it. He was so close. Probably. He raised up the drawing and asked for Ruby with watery eyes. He was directed to room 11.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peru took the elevator and stepped in front of the first room on the right. This was it. Why was he hesitant? Peru still had dried tear tracks on his face. Was he presentable? Would Ruby even know who he was? He had to know. Was Ruby in there? He raised a hand… and he knocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he just had to wait for an answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Ruby could even start falling asleep, a loud knock resounded through the room. He groaned, grumbling as he got up to answer. What could it be now? Ruby had paid for the stay already, hadn't he? Couldn't he just be left alone?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got up with a frown, scratching his bare shoulder blade, distraught. It seemed to itch even worse now that it didn't hurt. It felt as if something was missing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby shook his head furiously, trying to clear his mind. Nothing was missing. No one was missing. He was fine! He opened the door in a swing, a glare on his face. Then he froze. Peru. With tear tracks on his cheeks. Standing right in front of him. Ruby's soul stopped cold in his chest, his eyes widening while his whole frame refused to move one centimeter from his frozen position. He didn't know how to react. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ruby!” Peru called brightly, immediately jumping forward and pulling Ruby into a hug. He at the moment didn’t care if Ruby remembered him or not. He was just so glad to have him in his arms again. He squeezed him lightly and buried his face in Ruby’s shoulder, taking a minute to just… feel him there. Be with him. He’d missed him so much…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peru sniffled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby stiffened, not sure if he wanted to grab the door and slam it on Peru's face, bolt, or melt in the hug. He sounded so much like he had missed him... And... and... Peru wouldn't have gone all the way to get him if he didn't care at least a little right? He cared, didn't he? He could have taken any other monster, but he had gone through the work of getting Ruby specifically. Ruby didn't know whether he should feel flattered or frustrated at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Peru started crying and Ruby's hands hovered over his shoulders, torn between pushing him away and running as far as he could go or hugging him tight to will the tears away. Did he really care about Ruby? Did Ruby want Peru to care about him? What should he even do in this situation? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That false sentiment of freedom broke down when he realized he would never be able to truly get rid of Peru. He was stuck with the prince forever, because even if time rewind, Peru was still going to hunt him down around the whole world until he found him. That was </span>
  <strike>
    <span>comforting</span>
  </strike>
  <span> scary. So there was no use trying to run away now, right? The fact was that Peru was still a prince and Ruby... wasn't. Ruby had to come to terms that he would never escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But if that was the case, he had to at least try not to make his stay miserable. Would Peru be angry at him for having run away? What was he talking about, of course he would. Ruby's mind was running miles per hour while his body stood still. He had to make up for it! Should he kneel and apologize? Should he beg for forgiveness now and hope he wasn't punished for it later? Should he-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait. They had gone back in time, right? Peru had no reason to think Ruby even knew him! And if Ruby didn't know him, he couldn't have been running away from him, right? He was just following with his life. Yes, that's it. He took a deep breath and grabbed Peru's shoulders, trying to push him away. He just had to play it right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't... uh... who are you?" this better be the best act he ever played in all his life, because he knew the prince was good at detecting lies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… Ah. He didn't… remember Peru. Peru sniffled again and allowed himself to be pushed away. Come on… get it together. He could cry later… when he was alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he gave what he was sure to be a calm smile and, after drying his tears, looked at Ruby straight on. "you don’t know me,” He answered, surprisingly calm for somebody who was actually on the verge of tears. He chuckled and ran a hand down his face. “sorry. i didn’t mean to hug you. i don’t know what came over me there.” He knew that Ruby was immune to his natural charms, but that was okay. It just meant he couldn’t get Ruby back into his arms quite as fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put his hands behind his back and smiled politely. “actually, i can’t help but notice you’re staying in a hotel! i’m the prince of a kingdom a little ways away from here, and if you’d like, you could come with me back home and i could get you set up in a nice home </span>
  <em>
    <span>however you’d like it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for free! if you’re okay with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peru's expression was enough to send a crushing guilt straight to his soul. Ruby knew he wasn't as fine as he was trying to make himself look like. It was almost painful to watch as he composed himself. This was so different from the Peru Ruby knew... The Peru he knew just went ahead and did whatever he wanted to. When they had first met, Peru hadn't cared that Ruby didn't know him; he had just kidnapped him with confidence and locked him away, chained him up and collared him. He would hardly care if Ruby was hugging a stranger; actually, he had gone ahead, way past the hugging phase, stripped him and raped him. So even if Ruby didn't remember him, why the change? Wouldn't they just be back at square one? Why wasn't he just taking him back?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, there he was, offering Ruby anything someone like him could ever ask for, as the lucky messenger knocking on his door. Literally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I... uh... I don't know..." Ruby shuffled back, unsure. Was he trying to buy him now? Was he trying to convince him to go on his own? He doubted Peru would leave him alone if he agreed to that. He would keep bothering him until he got tired of waiting and took him as his pet, again. But then, if Ruby didn't agree, wouldn't it just end the same? No way Peru would just go away if Ruby tried to tell him no and close the door on his face. Ruby was tempted to do it anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peru didn't let his smile drop. “that’s okay!” He responded brightly, “you don’t have to decide right now! just enjoy your time in the apartment, okay? i’ll be, uh…” He looked off to the side. “in the lobby! for when you come to your decision.” And if Ruby didn’t come to him, he would find him again. Right now, though, he needed to find a bathroom where he could… be alone. “see you!” He waved, then walked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, he fled. Ruby felt another pang of guilt go through his soul. No! What was his problem?! He shouldn't be feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>guilty</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There was nothing for him to feel guilty for! He was just trying to get away from his rapist, there was nothing wrong with it! He should smile victoriously and slam the damn door on his fucking face! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby still almost winced at his rejected expression, his soul crying out for Peru, wanting nothing more than to run after him. No! There was no rejected expression! Peru was smiling! He wasn't bothered at all! </span>
  <strike>
    <span>And that just upset him further</span>
  </strike>
  <span>. Ruby was just imagining things. Why would Peru even be bothered? He could just take Ruby at any moment! He was just playing a stupid game of giving Ruby the illusion of choice, when in reality, he had the power to do whatever he wanted to, whenever he wanted it to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby had stood there for too long, the door hanging open as he watched Peru walk away. He forced himself to close it and go back to bed, back to stare blankly at the ceiling, his soul in turmoil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't stay still for too long though. Not even one minute later, he was back at the door, silently opening it again and going after Peru while trying to not be noticed. He was just curious, that's all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peru walked, and he walked. The further he walked, the more he weakly curled around himself. But he knew better than to do anything in the public. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hurried to the bathroom and fell to his knees in the middle of it. Tears ran freely down his face and he sobbed, his hands clenching on the tiled floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He missed Ruby so, so much. He wanted him back! He found him, but it wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>him! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not anymore! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But… the least he could do was give him a nice place to live near Peru now that he found him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He curled up on the floor and cried silently as his shoulders shook, his head buried in his arms.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Peru is saaaaaad QwQ he is <em>really</em> saaaaad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. For the first time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been forgetting to pooost! QwQ but I remembered nooow!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ruby followed him in silence, frowning as they went past the lobby and just kept going, Peru curling up as if trying to hug himself. Ruby was not worried. Not even a little. He twiddled with his hands, his concerned frown only getting deeper. Where were they going?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby followed him until they reached the bathroom, where Peru got in and Ruby stood by the door, uncertainty gnawing at his soul. What was he doing there? Was he oka- No, Ruby was probably just overthinking it. He was fine. Ruby had no reason to be worried-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft sob came from the bathroom and Ruby felt as if his soul was shattering into thousands of little pieces. He... was he crying? But... why? Ruby gritted his teeth. Was it because Ruby refused to go with him? Was it because he thought Ruby didn't remember him? Was... was it because of him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That should have made him happy. Peru was suffering because of him, and he knew he wasn't faking it this time. There was no one there for him to fool. Peru was truly just sad and crying because of him, and that should be </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ruby just got more upset instead, his own tears gathering in his sockets. He hesitated for one minute before pushing the door open silently, just enough to peek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru was there, weeping on the ground, and Ruby just caught him curling up on himself. He just watched for a second, his mind confused with too many thoughts, his soul churning in guilt. He... he was really really sad, wasn't he? This was all Ruby's fault. This... He tried to counter attack his feelings with the memories of Peru raping him, of him manipulating him into doing all those things, of Peru </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurting</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, but... Then he would also remember him cuddling him and giving him cotton candies and smiling brightly at him and Ruby just felt worse and worse about all this. He tightened his grip on the door handle, feeling as if that was the only thing keeping him from going in there and hugging Peru, saying sorry for making him so sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a little while, Peru calmed and only laid on the floor instead, blankly. Once he thought he was calm enough, he got up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok… how did he look? He really looked like he cried, and he looked just terrible. He couldn't have that. Couldn't have Ruby worrying! He rinsed his face. Bit better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby stared at Peru through the door, barely holding himself back. He didn't know what he was doing anymore, he... he just wanted Peru to not feel sad. He watched as Peru got up and washed his face, then started to back away from the door, not wanting to be caught despite everything. But he also couldn't push himself to go back to his room and leave Peru alone there after what he had seen. At least he had stopped crying, right? Ruby could pretend he just coincidentally went to the bathroom too, even though he had one in his room. He waited for Peru to come out, still frowning in worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Peru… didn’t come out. He braced himself against the counter and his face scrunched up as he tried not to cry again. He shouldn’t cry, he needed to get to the lobby where he </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> he would be. But… the thought of facing Ruby again and having it </span>
  <em>
    <span>not be him</span>
  </em>
  <span>… it very quickly and easily made Peru start to cry again. Guess he washed his face for nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby stood there for a few moments, waiting for him to come out, and when he felt Peru was taking too long, he got closer again to check on him. The sight made something in him squirm again, his frown scrunching his face as the tears came back to his own eyes. Aw, no... Peru... he was crying again... And it was all Ruby's fault...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby couldn't just stay there and watch. He pushed the door open fully and rushed to Peru, his tears still threatening to fall. Moments before he touched him though, Ruby slowed down and stared for a second, not knowing what to say or what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... I-I..." he whined in distress, guilt consuming him. "I'm sorry!" Ruby threw his arms around Peru and hugged him tight, sobbing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I- I didn't mean to make you sad..." he sniffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru blinked in surprise when he was suddenly hugged, glancing over. Ruby? What, was he suddenly not immune to Peru’s charms anymore? That didn’t make sense. Still, Peru smiled gently and relished in the feeling of Ruby’s arms around him for a little bit longer, then wiped his tears and gently tried to push him off. “oh, no, i’m sorry you saw that. i’m fine. were you looking for me? i’m sorry i wasn’t in the lobby like i said i would be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t connect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- I… No…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru was faking the smile again and Ruby knew he was still sad. He whimpered when he was pushed away, trying to hold onto him for longer. He wanted to tell Peru he remembered him, that he would go back with him, but he was afraid he would get mad if Ruby admitted he had lied to him again. He was afraid he would just go back through all of that again, that he would get punished for it. </span>
  <strike>
    <span>But didn't he deserve to be punished for making Peru sad?</span>
  </strike>
  <span> Ruby sniffled again. He was scared, but he couldn't just leave Peru like that, sad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I lied! I do remember you, I'm sorry! I-I will go back with you!" Ruby knew he had just doomed himself to that same fate he had been trying to run away from, but what should he have done. He hated this, he really hated this, but he didn't want Peru to be sad. If going back would make him happy again, then Ruby couldn't not do it. Why was he like this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to ask the prince to at least not punish him for lying, still afraid of that, but he couldn't bring himself to ask for it. Ruby deserved all the punishments after this...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Ruby admitted that, Peru slumped in his arms and hugged back. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh my god</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He didn’t even care that Ruby had lied. He was just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>so happy</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Ruby to have remembered him. Remembered </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And… he wanted to come back? He wanted to be with Peru? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Willingly</span>
  </em>
  <span> be there? Peru’s smile turned finally happy. “it’s okay,” He gave a watery chuckle, hugging back tightly. “i’m not mad at you for lying to me. i understand why you did. i’m just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so happy</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>back</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby smiled back weakly, but glad to see Peru happy again. He… he really didn't like seeing him sad. A happy Peru was always better. His smile warmed his soul and calmed him down instantly, just making it feel as if everything in the world had finally gone back to its right place, nothing was missing this time. Nothing was missing anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby found he really liked when Peru admitted to being happy, and he realized it was even better when it was also </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> of him, because he had said or done things that </span>
  <em>
    <span>made</span>
  </em>
  <span> him happy. Peru kissed him and for the first time, Ruby actually liked it. He purred and kissed him back, happy too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru brightened when, for the first time, Ruby kissed him back. Peru was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he pulled away before anything more than a kiss could happen. “let’s go home now, okay? and we can get anything you want!” Anything at all! Ruby deserved no less, after all!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby hadn't thought that far ahead, but he didn't mind that anymore. There was nothing wrong with being happy, right? Ruby wanted to go back home, he wanted to be with Peru, and he was tired of fighting that want back. If he had missed him, then he had missed him. And if forgiving Peru and making him happy was what made him happy too, then </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ruby would do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make Peru happy. It was better that way anyway. They both got what they wanted and no one was hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby would now crush that tiny and annoying voice in his head always in the way of their happiness. If he wanted to kiss Peru back and enjoy his nuzzles then he would damn well do it! He was tired of feeling wrong just because he didn't mind those things anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby smiled at Peru, the prince's happiness echoing back to him. He just felt so proud of himself for making Peru that glad! Why hadn't he ever done that before? The feeling was amazing! He nodded vehemently at Peru's suggestion, eager to get home and start their life together anew. He would do things right this time! He- Ruby would be the best pet! The best slave- the best </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peru wanted him to be!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just want to be with you, though." Ruby purred, still hugging him. Why did he even run away? Peru's embrace was great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru blinked at Ruby’s response and stared at him. A second later, he was flushing darkly and hiding his face in Ruby’s chest and giggling. Oh, that was so sweet! So sweet. He really did love Ruby so much. Gosh, he was so cute too. He kissed him again. “oh, you’re so amazing! i love you so much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby smiled wider, that bubbly happy feeling filling his soul as he hugged Peru tight. He had made him happy again! He had-! Ruby blinked in surprise at his words, not having expected them, but his fluttering soul and huge smile showed it had been a good surprise. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, Peru!" he had never thought those words would come out as being this sincere, but here he was. Ruby couldn't have been more honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peru squealed and kissed Ruby, again. "i love you, i love you!" he exclaimed brightly, because Ruby really loved him, he actually loved him! Peru was so happy!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But oh yes. Leave bathroom. He eagerly grabbed Ruby's hand and walked outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruby followed along, his soul fluttering at those words each time they were repeated, his mind lost in a happy place. Ruby had never thought a gesture as simple as holding hands could have made him so happy, or that the sound of Peru squealing was so adorable, but here he was. He wanted to lean against him and drape forever, nuzzling Peru and let himself be happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was glad Peru wouldn't hurt him, but Ruby really wouldn't have blamed him for it this time. He deserved it. Ruby would have been furious if someone had lied to him like that and made him upset in the process. But Peru was too forgiving and Ruby felt so lucky. If he really wasn't going to be punished for that, then he had to make sure to show he appreciated the forgiveness, he had to do extra effort to make Peru happy and compensate for the sadness from earlier.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Peruuu!! Happy Peruuuuuu!! OwO yayyy!! Happy Rubyyyyyy!! Haappy Rubyyyyyy! YAAAYY!! XD</p><p>First real kiss! First real "I love you"!! FOR THE FIRST TIME YEEE!!</p><p>*sweeps stockholm syndrome under the carpet</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://captivatedlust.tumblr.com">Peru and Ruby have a tumblr.</a><br/>It might have spoilers, but it definitely won't be very active with those spoilers until this story is finished.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>